SILENT PARTNER
by DreamToshi
Summary: A lost woman makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin. Will she regret it? ...Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

SILENT PARTNER

A Once Upon A Time Tale

DISCLAIMER: I do not own O.U.A.T. nor am I any part of the show, except being a fan. The views and opinions expressed in this fanfic are mine alone and do not reflect the views of Disney/ABC, etc. The only characters that I claim ownership of are Lynae, Darius, and Idrus and any others that you, the reader, have not heard of or seen in a Disney film. Still, I hope you enjoy this tale because I worked hard on it. It is set after the _Skin Deep_ episode and after Snow and James are wed; but _before_ Rumplestiltskin is tricked by Ella/Cinderella into signing the contract with the special quill. Please review after reading and tell me what you think because I love criticism (***cough*** SADIST! **cough, cough***). Even if you hate it, say so, just be respectful.

Chapter 1

Mercy

She was running; her breaths ragged and visible in the chilly night air... her heart hammered in her chest. She was being chased through the dark, but by what she did not know. When one senses danger, one does not stop to see what it is…you just run. She could hear its paws hitting the ground, breaking twigs and crunching dry leaves. She could hear its jaws snapping whenever it felt it was close enough; hear it snarl in anger because she made it chase her. She danced around trees and jumped through brushes, hoping to trip it up.

It worked…on herself.

She stumbled over the jutted root of a tree, landed face first in dirt and leaves. She slid, then tumbled sideways down an incline, passing over stones and fallen branches, scratching her hands and arms, hurting her knees and elbows. She got dirt in her eyes, mouth and hair, yet she continues to roll, gaining speed, toppling over any obstacles. By the time she hits the bottom, she was exceptionally dizzy and thoroughly bruised.

She doesn't have time to count her injuries or register her pain. An incensed growl had her scrambling to her feet. The first thing she sees when she blinks dirt out of her eyes is a two-story gate and a courtyard beyond.

_Please don't be locked!_ She prayed, racing toward whatever salvation that gate promised.

It wasn't.

She did not take the time to shut it behind her. She beat a path up the trail leading to a doorway. Behind her she heard the thing smash into the half-open metal gate. A yelp of fright escaped her throat. She tripped over the last step, faltered the rest of the way across the covered entrance and fell into the castle door. It opened against her weight. She scrambled into a dimly lit foyer, slammed the access closed and threw the latch. Mere seconds later, the creature banged into it and roared, infuriated that its prey had eluded it.

She screamed and backed away in fear. She could hear the thing sniffing at the base of the door. She continued to retreat, bumping her right hip on a large round table in the center of the room. She barely registered this new ache or the other pains racking her body. She just kept going backwards…

…until she bumped into something that wasn't the far wall...

Simultaneously, she screamed and spun around. In the dim light of the foyer, she beheld a man: tall, slim, dressed in the best vestments money could buy. His hair was shoulder-length and wavy; his skin mortar-gray; his irises wide and an unusual brownish-gray color. The man's facial features were a stark and frightening contrast to the refinement of his clothing.

He stared down at her hard and unblinking. "What are you doing in my house?" His voice was low and abrasive…he was not pleased to have a visitor. She backed away from him.

"There's something out there," she whimpered, wagging a shaky finger at the front entrance.

"What?" he grated, demanding her to speak up and repeat herself with just that one word. She took a breath and tried again.

"There's something out there!" she repeated. "It chased me through the woods and I ran in here to hide."

The man looked her over from top to bottom. He saw a brown-skinned, woman with an average figure and light-brown eyes. Her black hair fell past her shoulders and had twigs and leaves caught in it. She was covered in dirt and grime. She looked like she'd just gone one round with the Evil Queen and gotten out alive. He sneered at her haggard appearance, walking past her to the large double doors.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The man stopped and turned his entire body around to face her. He had an expression on his face that clearly stated he did not owe her an explanation. "You said there was something out there." he said, his voice going from hard and cross to a high-pitched sneer. "I'm going to check." He started for the door again.

"No!" she screeched, running up behind him and grabbing his arm. The man froze, his eyes dropping briefly to her hands above his wrist and then to her eyes. He gave her a look of death. "You have to believe me." she went on despite the look. "If you open the door it'll kill us both!"

The man's mottled gray forehead crinkled in a frown. "You must not know who I am, do you, dearie?" he asked dangerously. No, she didn't, but if he opened that door, ignorance would be the least of their problems.

"Please don't go out there." She begged, but the man snatched away from her. He headed for the door, his back straight, his stride confident. He flicked his hand in the air. The latch lifted of its own accord and the doors swung open. He took several steps out onto the portico until he was standing in the moonlight.

The woman's heart was pounding in her chest. She cowered behind the table and braced for the imminent attack. She watched the man look left and right. All seemed peaceful and safe in the courtyard beyond the entryway. The only sound was the close rumble of thunder and the wind whipping through the treetops. Finally satisfied that nothing was amiss, the gray man turned on his boot heel and walked back into the castle.

"There's nothing out there," he reported, his voice quite nasally. He came to a stop at the round table, scowling at her, irritated by her presence. Outside, a light pattering of rain began to fall.

"There was!" the woman insisted. "Something chased me through the woods."

The gray-skinned man grinned evilly. "And did you actually _see_ this so-called monster?" He gestured vividly with his hands as he spoke.

"No, I was too busy running. But I heard it growling and-"

"Is it possible…" he interrupted, holding up a black-tipped index finger. "…that you only heard thunder?" Just as he said that, a loud clap of thunder rocked the air. She yelped, but the gray man didn't bat an eyelash. The rain came down heavier and heavier.

"No!" she contended. "It was real. I saw its shadow under the door."

"Clouds passing over the full moon can give the illusion of moving shadows." He explained, dropping his hand. His head was cocked to the side. He was daring her to disagree, which she did.

"It wasn't clouds!" she shrieked, stamping her foot. "It was a monster!"

The man rolled his eyes. "So you keep saying." He put a finger to his lips, then pointed the digit at her. When he spoke his voice was low and menacing. "I'm going to give you a one time opportunity that few ever receive after annoying me." He turned half his body around and indicated toward the still open front entry. "Go."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "You're putting me out? In _that_?" She pointed out the door.

He grinned and nodded vigorously. "Looks like I am, yeah." He trilled merrily.

"But it's pouring out!"

"Is it?" The gray man glanced dramatically outside. He threw a hand over his mouth in fake surprise. "I never would have guessed."

The woman did not appreciate being mocked. "Have you no mercy?"

He dropped his hand. "No." he replied firmly and lilted a laugh.

Disgusted with his inhumanity, the woman tore her eyes from him, came from around the table and ran outside. As she passed him, the gray-skinned man got a whiff of her odor. It gave him pause because he'd smelled something like it before…when his son...

By the time the brown-skinned woman made it past his doorway, her cheeks were wet with tears; and by the time she reached the end of the covered patio, she was balling like a baby. Her head was buried in one hand, the other was tucked under an armpit. She was inches from the down pour and wetness clung to the back of her hand and her arms. She didn't care, though. In a little while the creature would claim her and all her problems would be over. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Well, don't cry on me." a whiny voice said behind her. The woman lifted her head from her hands to glance over her left shoulder. The slim, gray man was standing there looking down at her with mild repugnance.

The woman sniffed. "You throw me out in the dark and the rain with a monster lurking about…what do you expect me to do?" She turned from him and broke down again. The man smirked in displeasure. He hated criers. He hated everyone now that he thought about it.

Well…_almost_ everyone.

"All right." The man sighed, rubbing his palms together. "I'm in the business of making deals, so I'll make one with you." His voice was childish and whiny. The woman half-turned her body to look at him. "I'll give you sanctuary, _but_…" he held up both index fingers for emphasis, then pointed them at her chest. "_You_ must do a favor," he pointed to his own torso. "-for _me_."

The woman wiped her face and nose with her hands. "What favor?"

The man dropped his hands to his side and leaned in closer, his expression unreadable.

"Come inside," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "It's freezing out here and you must be starving." Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked back into his castle. She watched him, not sure if she should accept his offer without knowing what the favor would be. A loud crack of thunder accompanied by a bolt of lightning- plus her fear that the monster was still out there- made up her mind for her.

She turned her back on the dreadful weather and re-entered the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE TALK

When she re-entered the foyer, she saw the gray man disappear through a door on the right. Behind her, the main doors closed shut with a dull thud. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound, realizing her decision had been made. She quickened her stride, hurrying to catch up to her host. The door on the left led to a great hall, unbelievably spacious and grand and better lit than the foyer. She stopped just beyond the doorway to take it all in.

Pillars stood on either side of the door that was guarded by two additional suits of armor. Two large windows were set in the wall on her right, drapes closed. Tapestries were nailed to the wall between the windows and in each corner of the room, some with paintings in front of them. In the far corner along the same wall was a spinning wheel on a raised square of carpeted floor. Near that were a male and female puppet sitting on a wooden stand and hanging on a display wire. In the center of the room was a long, polished table with only one chair at the head. A few paces from the other end of the table were a sword sitting on a wooden stand. Behind the stand was a large cabinet with glass doors. On her left in the center of the wall was a lit fireplace with candelabras on either side. A lone chair sat in front of the fire.

To say that this man was fantastically rich was a grave understatement.

"Don't dawdle, dearie," her host ordered. "Come and eat."

She blinked out of her trance and walked to the table. "Eat what?"

With his eyes still on her, the man snapped his fingers and pointed. In a cloud of dark smoke, the table half filled with a banquet of meats, vegetables, fruits, breads and empty goblets. He then bade the chair by the fire to move of its own accord to the table so she would have a place to sit. Her brows rose slightly, but that was the extent of her surprise. Her host gave her an odd glance.

"Um…I need to wash my hands." she said, holding them up.

The man was still giving her a funny look, but not because of her hands. Still, he snapped his fingers again and pointed. A stand with a porcelain bowl filled with scented water appeared on her left. A small, soft-bristled brush on top of a white towel sat beside the bowl. She picked up the brush and dipped her hands in the water. It was warm and a bit sudsy. She scrubbed her hands clean, dried them, then joined the gray-skinned man at the table. She began filling her plate with meats and veggies. Her host poured them both something to drink, but he did not partake of the food. He sat back in his chair with his golden goblet, sipping from it occasionally as he watched her eat.

"What's your name?" he asked after a few moments.

"Lynae." she replied. "And you?"

His forehead crinkled in a frown, but he seemed pleased. "You _truly_ do not know, do you?" he wondered and she shook her head. "I'm oddly pleased." he commented nasally and sipped his drink. "My name is Rumplestiltskin."

She nodded her head slightly, accepting his answer and went back to eating. Her host frowned at his guest. He thought that once she heard his name the terror would begin, but her demeanor did not change at all. He continued to study her, drinking occasionally from his cup. Suddenly, he chuckled to himself, a deep-throated, sincere laugh that would have unnerved any other person.

Lynae glanced at him. "What?"

He simply shook his head and waved his own amusement off with his free hand. "What were you doing in the woods at night?" he asked.

"Heading home." She pushed a piece of bread in her mouth and chewed.

"And where is home?"

Lynae pointed straight ahead with her fork. "That way." Rumplestiltskin chortled. "What?" she asked, but he did not reply, just made another query.

"Who lives with you?"

"I live alone."

"Any family?"

"Of course."

"Name them."

"My parents, I have a sister, two brothers, three nephews-"

"Won't they be worried about you?"

Lynae paused, thinking. "Well…" she shrugged."…no. Like I said, I don't live _with_ them."

He moved on. "Is your father a farmer?"

"No."

"A blacksmith?"

She drew back slightly and gave him a funny look. "Blacksmith?" The gray man nodded. "No." she answered.

"A miller?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"He's retired." She said and forked a morsel of food into her mouth. He waited until she chewed and swallowed.

"He's dead, then?"

"No, I mean he doesn't _work_ anymore."

The man spread his free hand wide. "How does he provide for his family?"

"His old job pays him."

"You just said he doesn't work anymore."

"That's what retirement _is_."

Rumplestiltskin laughed a high-pitched, lilting chuckle. "You have no idea what's happened to you, do you, dearie? Or where you are?"

"I'm in _your_ castle."

"Do people live in castles where you're from?"

She frowned, having to think about it, then shook her head. "No."

"What kind of dwelling does your parents live in?"

"A house."

"And you?"

"An apartment."

"Is it in the woods?"

"No, it's in the city."

"How did you get into the woods, then?"

"I walked."

His mouth spread into a too big smile. "So, on a whim," he began, shifting his weight in the chair and crossing his legs. "You decided to walk from your apartment in to the woods…at night?"

"No, I was walking home."

"From where?"

Lynae paused to think about it and came up short. Her host lilted a laugh.

"What?" she said.

"I suspect that if I keep asking you questions, you'll just keep answering them without thought." he told her. She just stared at him, not sure what to say. "Would you like to know _why_ you'd keep doing so?"

"Because you're asking me questions that I know the answer to?"

Rumplestiltskin lilted and shook his head. He sat up straighter in his chair, sat his goblet on the table and looked into her eyes. "You're not from this world, Lynae." he whispered, grinning broadly.

She held his gaze, confusion masking her features. "Why do you say that?"

He gave her a quick once over. "You smell different." He said simply. "At first I thought it was sweat and adrenaline. But you're much calmer now and I can still smell it."

"So…you think I'm from another planet because I stink?"

"I didn't say another _planet_," he squealed. "I said another _world_. Somehow, you stumbled into this one, only you can't remember." He waited to let that sink in. "Unable to accept the fact that you're in another world, your psyche-" he gestured dramatically to his temples. "-in order to preserve itself, has somehow compartmentalized _your_ reality into your subconscious. Your world…" he pointed at her, grinning broadly. "…is like a dream to you right now. When you get back to your world, you'll "wake up", so to speak." He did very dramatic finger quotes. "And your time here will seem like a fading dream."

Lynae stared at him like he was crazy…little did she know that he was. "So, I'm what? Sleepwalking?" she asked incredulously.

"More or less." Rumplestiltskin confirmed. "But even in a dream a person can state basic facts about their life, which is why you can answer my questions."

She stared into his large, strange-colored brown eyes for a time before saying anything. After scrutinizing him and pondering on his rationalization, she finally came up with a response. "Are you on drugs?"

Instead of being insulted, he squealed in laughter and sat back in his chair. "That's your other reality bleeding through." he told her. "You'll find that happening a lot."

Lynae sighed. Let him think what he wants as long as she was out of the rain and out of danger. "Believe what you want about me, Mr. Stiltskin," she said coolly. "but I live right over there…" she pointed straight ahead with her fork again." I was simply taking a walk through the woods, heading home, when I was chased by a monster."

Her host held his hands up in surrender. "As you wish." he commented and lilted a laugh. "Are you done?"

She glanced down at her plate, saw that it was empty and dropped her fork. Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and waved dismissively at the left-over food and used dishes. It all disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Let me show you to your room."


	3. Chapter 3

(A LOUD Shout-Out to Warwick-Witch for being my first FAN! AAAAHHHHH!)

Chapter 3

THE DARK CASTLE

Lynae followed Rumplestiltskin out of the dining hall and back into the foyer. He made a right and crossed the room, heading for a set of stone steps that zigzagged every seven steps or so. He took the stairs to the left and climbed them, turned right and walked up this set. He walked with his head held high and his hands clamped behind his back. She trailed after him, trying to keep pace with his long, sure strides while taking in everything she saw. He flicked a hand and a set of doors opened, an extremely long corridor lay beyond, the floor over laid with a rich carpet.

They passed many more suits of armor, candelabras, paintings and tapestries. The ceiling was impossibly high and arched. They walked for a good while, then the hallway ended and an extremely wide stairwell came into view. More candelabras were set at regular intervals up the railing. Rumplestiltskin headed up the steps, his hands still clasped behind him. It took a moment to reach the summit, and when they did, he went left and they climbed a second stairwell. Thankfully, this one was not as long as the first. When they stepped off, he flicked a hand and doors opened onto yet another corridor.

Lynae's brows went up in interest. After strolling past the access, she stopped and turned around. She copied Rumplestiltskin's hand gesture but the doors did not budge.

"Don't dawdle, dearie!" her host shouted, so she hurried and caught up. He had not stopped to wait for her, but she saw where he went. He escorted her down many hallways and around numerous corners, each like the last with statues and busts and candle stands and suits of armor. It was a good thing that she liked to take long walks. Finally, after she'd lost all sense of direction, he stopped at a tall, embossed set of doors.

"You wouldn't happen to have a you-are-here map, would you?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Don't need a map, dearie." he said, then tapped his temple. "It's all up here."

"Well, could you put it up here?" she suggested, pointing to her own head. He glanced at her forehead, then met her eyes again.

"You've got enough going on up there."

Lynae rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah…I'm asleep, but not asleep, conscious, but not conscious, right?"

Rumplestiltskin leaned slightly towards her. "And you smell." He squealed with laughter. She smirked at him, watched as he did another hand flourish and then the doors to her quarters swished open.

"Why doesn't that work for me?" she asked, almost pouting.

"Why aren't you _surprised_ that I can do it at all?" he returned. She thought about it, came up empty and shrugged, so he explained it to her. "Because it's like when you're asleep and you start to fly, or a giant, licorice Ferris Wheel rolls right past you: you don't ask why, you just accept it because you're dreaming."

She tilted her head, looking at him like he was crazy. "Whatever you say, Mr. Stiltskin." She conceded, then stepped into her room.

It was the size of a small apartment. Straight ahead was a wardrobe. A few feet away from that was a grand four-poster bed. Nice-stands** sat on either side of the bed, each with a gold candlestick holder sitting on top, candles lit. In the far corner of the room was a tall, four-paneled room divider beautifully decorated with peacocks and Chinese fans. A bay window with a cushion seat made up the far wall. The room was so spacious it seemed as though the window was a quarter-mile away. Beyond the window was a sitting area with a couch and two chairs arranged around a lace-covered table. Across from the bed was vanity table with a gilded mirror. On it sat a comb and brush set and various tubes and bottles. Next to it was a six-drawer chest of drawers.

Lynae's mouth was hanging open slightly as she took everything in. "All this for me?"

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, puzzled as to why she was impressed. "This is the servant's quarters."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, but she quickly closed it, not wanting to look silly.

He waved a hand at the wall on the left of the vanity table and a door opened. "The bathroom. You'll have everything you need in there to freshen up." He said and looked meaningfully at her filthy attire. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, and turned his back. He snapped his fingers and a fire popped to life in the fireplace. "It can get a bit chilly in the Dark Castle sometimes." he explained, rubbing his expressive hands together. "Well, I suppose this is good night." He did a masculine version of a curtsy, then started for the door.

"Um…Mr. Stiltskin?" Lynae called to him and he stopped just inside the doorway. "Thank-you."

He looked over his shoulder at her, his expression unreadable. "Don't thank me yet, dearie." He walked away, flicking a hand which caused the doors to close.

She stood there for a moment, not sure what to make of those words, figuring that she'd find out in time. She began taking off her soiled clothes, stripping down to her bra and panties. Holding her muddy things, she thought about hand washing them in the tub. But she was just too tired to fill the tub twice in one night. She threw them onto the bottom of the wardrobe and made her way into the bathroom.

It, too, was spacious and elaborate. Lynae walked over to the claw-foot porcelain bathtub, curled her toes on the soft bath mat and pondered how she would get it filled. To her mild surprise, she saw it filling up with water and bubbles. She didn't hear a faucet or see where the water was coming from and frankly she didn't care. She pulled off her undies, stepped over the side, and lowered her tired, aching body in to the warm scented water. She laid back, closed her eyes, and let the heat soothe her aches and pains. She stayed that way until her fingers were pruny.

When she re-opened her eyes, a tray table was sitting next to the tub on her right. She was positive it hadn't been there before. On it was a soft bristled brush, a hand towel, and a white bar of soap. She only used the towel and the soap. When she was done washing, she stood up and saw that the tray was really a stand that had a large bath towel folded on a bottom shelf. After drying off, she secured the towel around herself and strolled over to a waist-high shelf with a large bowl sitting on top filled with water. Next to that was a toothbrush, so she brushed her teeth thoroughly. When done she went to collect the underwear she'd discarded. She had thought about washing them in the bathwater, but had forgotten all about it once she'd sat down to soak. She couldn't do it now anyway because the tub was unexpectedly empty. She thought nothing of it and strode back out into the bedroom.

Lynae was glad Rumplestiltskin had lit a fire; the room was a bit chilly. She added her underwear to the heap of dirty clothes in the wardrobe, then went to the chest of drawers to look for something to sleep in. She found a knee-length cotton gown with a dip in the front. She slipped it over her head and went to sit at the vanity table. She wrapped her long, black hair around her head like she did every night, then searched the drawers for something to hold it in place. She found a sleep cap, which she donned, a sleep mask and a pair of earplugs, although she didn't need the later.

Lynae dragged her weary body to bed, climbed under the covers and pulled the sleep mask down over her closed eyelids. Soon after her head sunk into the soft pillow, she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, dearie!" sang Rumplestiltskin's in his simpering voice. A bell tingled in Lynae's ear, the sound dragging her into consciousness. She pushed the sleep mask off her eyes and saw her host standing at the side of the bed shaking a little gold bell and grinning from ear to ear.

"Do I have to?" she whined, not wanting to leave the comfort of the soft bed.

"Of course, dearie." he said, sitting the bell on the nice stand. "It's nearly one o'clock in the afternoon."

Lynae dragged her hands over her face and sat up. "All right." she yawned, sitting up. "Let me get dressed."

Rumplestiltskin lilted a laugh and left the room. She threw the covers off and slipped out of bed. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She did notice that the water in the face bowl was not only clean, but warm. However, it wasn't until she had her hand on the door of the wardrobe that she remembered that she didn't have anything clean to wear. She mentally kicked herself for not taking the time to wash her clothes last night. Might as well do it now, she thought with a sigh, pulling the wardrobe open.

Her face crinkled into a frown of confusion when she saw her jeans and blouse on hangers, freshly laundered and wrinkle free. Her bra and panties were washed as well and ready to wear. Lynae ran her fingers over her things in disbelief, but her sense of touch told her the same truth that her eyes did. Unable to come up with a logical explanation, she got dressed. After combing her hair, she left the room. Rumplestiltskin was sitting in a chair out in the hallway, waiting for her.

"Did you wash my clothes?"

"Do I look like a laundress to you?" he replied, his tone nasally.

"Is there someone else living here?"

His brows went up. "If there is, they're dead." he declared, expression quite serious.

"Well, someone cleaned my things." Lynae insisted.

"I can see that." He said, standing and smoothing his clothes. "I told you you'll find everything you need in there, remember?"

And she had; even down to the lip gloss she used in the middle of the night when her lips felt dry.

"Clean clothes or not, though, you still smell funny." he reminded her and started off. She shot him a sour look and followed in silence.

With bright sunshine pouring in through every window, Lynae tried to memorize everything she saw. After a long walk, they were back in the main hall. The curtains were open in here as well. Over by the spinning wheel she noted an extra basket with a cloth over the top of it. Rumplestiltskin snapping his fingers drew her attention away from it. The table filled with sandwiches, fruit, and a tea server. She started with the tea, then moved to the sandwiches. She then nibbled on a banana and lastly an orange. Her host ate as well, keeping his funny colored eyes on her the whole while. She wasn't uncomfortable, though. She supposed he was trying to figure out what to do with her…either that or he had never seen a black woman before. She simply stared out the huge windows, or at the odd objects in the room, like the creepy puppets or the broken tea cup sitting by itself on a pedestal. When they had finished eating, he cleared the table with a snap and rose from his seat.

"I've got a job for you." He announced, gesturing with a finger that she should come with him. She got up and followed him to the extra basket in front of his spinning wheel. When he threw back the cover she saw that it was filled to the brim with a tangled mess of gold string.

"Where'd you get all this?" she asked.

"I spun it!" he trilled proudly, and she gave him a funny look.

"You don't spin gold, Mr. Stiltskin. You mine it out of caves or the dirt."

"Bleed through!" he shrieked and lilted a laugh. Lynae rolled her eyes. He moved to the huge cabinet in the wall and pulled out a box. "In here you'll find several types of spools." he informed when he returned. "I want you to fill them up…or better yet, wrap them up."

Lynae took the decorated box from him and opened it. Inside was teeming with bobbins and spools of all shapes and sizes. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"It'll take forever to fill these!"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry. I've got plenty of baskets of string." he said, and lilted.

Lynae gazed from him, to the basket of gold string, to the pretty box filled with bobbins, then back to him, her face a mask of confusion. "Is this the favor I'm supposed to do for you?"

He glanced at her as if she'd just asked the dumbest question possible. "No. _This_ is how you'll earn your keep until I _ask_ for the favor."

She frowned at him, perplexed. "How long do you think I'm gonna' be here?"

"As long as it takes!" he screeched happily then created a comfy chair and foot stool for her. It sat a few paces away from his work space, except it wasn't on a raised bit of floor. Without another word, he sat down behind his big wheel and began spinning.

Lynae stared at him for a few moments, not sure what to think about the gravity of the task he'd just laid before her. It wasn't a hard job, by no means. Still, she thought he would ask his favor, she'd grant it, then go home. What he was telling her now was completely unexpected.

"Am I a prisoner here?" she asked him out of the blue.

Rumplestiltskin looked up from his wheel. "Heavens, no!" he answered too dramatically. "You clearly slept in a bed last night and not the dungeon."

Her eyes rolled in exasperation. "You know what I mean! Are you forcing me to stay here until you ask your favor?"

His face was unreadable and when he spoke, his voice deep and almost normal. "Not forced." he corrected. "Requesting."

"And if I say no, or try to leave?" she pressed. His eyes fell to the wheel, which he eased around and around. His voice was dangerously low when he answered.

"Please don't do that."

A shiver of cold fear streaked down Lynae's spine. She kept her eyes on him, but he did not return her gaze. After a short while she realized he was done talking. She carried her materials to the chair and got to work.

**I know they're called night stands, but I dance to my own drum when I write.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THE CHOICE

...And work she did, day in and day out. Over the next two days all Lynae did was wind string made of pure gold around spools and bobbins. She would begin right after breakfast and stopped only for lunch, the occasional snack or beverage, and for dinner. After supper, she would straighten up her work area, put her things away, then her host would lead her back to her room.

Rumplestiltskin studied her from his wheel. She was nothing like his last live-in guest. She rarely spoke or asked questions; she didn't even complain about her work or the meals he created for them. The only thing she did was eat, sleep and wind bobbins. Right before lunch on the third day of her visit, he realized she wasn't going to talk at _all_ any more than she had to. He found this slightly amusing. Smiling to himself, he came from around his wheel and slowly approached her, his hands behind his back. He stopped a few paces from her chair and waited.

She had completed only one reel in the past two days, which he had placed in a separate decorated box and sat it in the large cabinet. She was currently threading a bobbin that had a prong on each end. It was a particularly difficult one because she had to wrap the string around her fingers, pull them out of the strands, tighten the string, then do it all over again.

He lilted a laugh and she looked up. "What?"

"Let's…uh," he took a step closer. "Let's go outside, take a walk."

Lynae dropped her eyes back to her work. "I've got tons of string to wrap."

"You've been winding non-stop for over two days now." he reminded her nasally.

"Got to earn my keep."

Half his mouth crept up in a grin. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

She stopped winding and met his gaze. "Should I be?"

When he spoke, his voice was low and almost normal. "Oh, yes." he confirmed. "Yes, you should."

Lynae sighed and continued her work, but Rumplestiltskin reached out and plucked the spool from her fingers. "Please…join me for a brisk walk and a spot of sunshine." His voice was back to its whiny tones.

"Do I have a choice?" she countered, holding his gaze.

"Everyone has a choice."

"Then, _no_. I won't join you."

He lilted, finding her response utterly witty. "Suit yourself." He handed back the bobbin, rubbed his hands together then turned for the door.

Her brows went up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin through over his shoulder, soon disappearing around the corner. Seconds later she heard the main doors slide open.

Lynae's hands automatically started winding thread again, but she was staring straight ahead. She knew he was using reverse psychology on her, but he was right…she _had_ been stuck inside for over two days. She looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful day. Was she really going to pass up fresh air and sunshine out of her own stubbornness? Sighing, she set her work aside and got up from her chair.

She found Rumplestiltskin walking down his extended front path, his hands behind his back. When he reached the main gate, he made a flourish and it opened. He stood there looking out onto the road, but turned half-way around when he heard her approaching.

"Ah, so you decided to join me after all."

Lynae's only response was to twitch the corner of her mouth and fold her arms under her bosom.

He smiled. "You're really mad at me, aren't you?"

"I'm neither happy nor mad at you." she insisted, coming to a stop on his left, her eyes across the road.

He lilted and looked out the gate to the woods beyond as well, his hands behind him. "People get mad at me all the time…"

"Now _that_ I believe." she interrupted.

He ignored her. "It doesn't stop them from making deals with me, though." He pivoted to face her. "You, on the other hand, have not. Why is that?"

She met his gaze, confused. "What are you talking about? I do have a deal with you."

"No." he corrected, holding up a finger, then pointing it at her. "_You_ owe me a favor. That's completely different."

"Then why are you making me stay here?"

Rumplestiltskin showed his palms. "Well, I can't very well call in my favor if you're not around, now can I?"

"I live right over there." She pointed off to her left. "You can just come and get me when you're ready."

"So you live in the nearby town?"

She had to stop to think about it, but was unaware that she had done so. "Yes."

"The town is that way." He corrected smoothly, pointing in the opposite direction. Lynae glanced the way he indicated, her expression vacant. He knew her brain was filling in the blanks again.

"I got a little bit turned around. It happens."

"Of course it does." he agreed gaily. "When one is in a _strange_ place." Even she had to admit _that_ was true. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking at the ground, not sure how to respond. Rumplestiltskin's scanned her from top to bottom. He almost felt sorry for her. The poor woman was lost and she didn't even know it. "I can help you get home." he finally told her.

She looked at him, hopeful. "So I'm free to leave?"

He rolled his eyes. "I meant your _real_ home. That place you dream about, but forget when you wake up." He watched her smirk at him, but went on in his usual simpering voice. "Although I can understand why you'd want to forget it: ugly, depressing world where one can die at any moment."

Lynae was still smirking at him. "You're not gonna' let that _'other world'_ theory go, are you?"

He lilted and shook his head. "So, whaddaya' say?" he trilled, clapping his hands together. "Stay with me at the Dark Castle and thread gold string, or wonder around aimlessly trying to find a home and family that doesn't exist here?"

Her brows went up. "So, you _are_ letting me go?"

Rumplestiltskin showed his palms again. "You were never a prisoner, dearie. I don't do that…anymore."

"But you threatened me!"

He frowned feigning confusion. "How?"

"You said if I left you'd…" She stopped, suddenly remembering that he hadn't actually _said_ anything that could be considered violent. "The threat was implied."

"How?" He was humoring her.

"It was the way you said it."

"Said what?"

"'Please don't do that'." she mimicked. "Like if I _did_ leave, you'd come get me."

"I would." he confessed. "I don't want you getting yourself killed trying to get back to your world before you can grant the favor you owe me."

Lynae groaned loudly and bounced up and down on her feet in agitation. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I'm a man." he whined and shrugged. "We have a hard time explaining ourselves." He grinned broadly and she rolled her eyes. "So, what's it gonna' be, dearie? Stay or go?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He twirled and headed back to the castle, hands clasped behind his back.

"Mr. Stiltskin, wait…" she called and he stopped. "Why would you help me get back to a place that I don't even believe I'm from?"

He pivoted half his body around to face her. "Trust me, dearie. My motives are purely selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"By helping you, I get something I want as well."

She frowned. "I don't understand. Get what?"

He didn't answer right away. When he did his voice was normal. "A second chance." She could see that he was lost in thought.

"So how does the favor I owe you come in?"

"Patience, dearie." He trilled, his voice back to nasal and whiny. "All will be revealed in time." With that he continued up the path to the front doors.

Lynae gazed back toward the road and the forest. She was free to take that road home, to her family and her life. But the fact that she didn't know which direction the town was in gnawed at her. She was from that town…she could picture her apartment, her parent's house, her favorite places, everything she knew, _in_ that town. So, how come she didn't know which way it was? Having made her choice, she turned her back on the road and walked up the pathway that led into the Dark Castle. Inside, Rumplestiltskin was sitting at the table he had laden with food and having tea. One of his brows went up questioningly when she dropped into her usual seat.

"I have a favor to pay. Might as well hang around." she explained.

Rumplestiltskin lilted a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

THE QUEST

"Are you going to ask me about that tea cup, or what?"

Rumplestiltskin and Lynae were having their usual quiet breakfast...always so because the later was not a talkative visitor. She'd been there for about two weeks now, one day pretty much blurring into the next: he spun the gold, she wound it. Sometimes she would push her chair over to one of the big bay windows; sometimes she did her work outside on the covered portico. Whenever her hands got stiff she'd take a break and investigate the Dark Castle, especially on rainy days.

It didn't take her host long to realized that she loved to go exploring. Lynae had found the vast library. In one corner was a paper- and book-making device. She tinkered with it for a short while before losing interest. On a separate occasion, after they'd had their dinner, Rumplestiltskin had allowed her into his laboratory, but only after he'd made her promise not to touch anything or go delving into nooks and niches. She had actually kept that promise for the entire two hours she was there…well, except for his books, but who could blame her? Her nose was buried so deep in his scrolls and collections, in fact, that he'd almost forgotten she was up there...almost.

Sometimes, when it wasn't raining, Lynae would go for walks around the expansive property. Sometimes Rumplestiltskin would join her. They would be silent walks, just like every other activity she partook in. She never asked him about his past, his present, why he lived alone- nothing. She just accepted whatever went on around her like one did in a dream.

A couple hours after lunch yesterday the strangest thing happened. Lynae had taken a break and decided to go outside for one of her walks. Rumplestiltskin had been upstairs in his library researching something, so she tied a note to his spinning wheel. He saw it when he came back to the main hall. Hours later, however, she still had not returned. He went out onto the veranda and did a sweep of his massive front yard, but she was nowhere in sight. She should have at least been walking up the pathway back to the castle by now.

Rumplestiltskin used magic to find her right away. She was in the woods wondering aimlessly about and muttering. He breathed an unexpected sigh of relief upon seeing her. He called out to her, ready to scold her for being gone so long, but stopped himself when she didn't respond to her name. She just kept walking around in circles, mumbling about this and that. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake, but she would not, or could not, meet his eyes. She continued her endless babbling, even after repeated attempts to snap her out of whatever trance she was under.

Rumplestiltskin stared down into her face, his own a mask of confusion. He led her by the hand back to the castle and up to her room. He used magic to clean her up, change her into bed clothes and get her settled under the covers. The entire time she prattled away incoherently. It was the most talking he'd ever heard her do. Her host laid a hand on her forehead, using his talents once again to send her to sleep. It was a relief to finally see her relaxed and peaceful. He watched her sleeping for a moment, concern etched in his face.

He now knew she was slowly slipping away…

The next morning, Lynae was once again her usual self, quiet and inquisitive, staring across the room at the damaged teacup sitting atop its stand.

She took her gaze from it and met his eyes. "Huh?"

"You've been staring at that cup all through breakfast." he said in his simpering voice.

"I have?" Her host nodded while sipping from a goblet. "Where's the rest of the set?"

"I shattered it by throwing it across the room." he admitted casually.

"Oh." She left it at that and her host lilted a laugh. The woman's general acceptance of whatever went on around her made her being here very easy. Still, his smile faded when he recalled her mental state last night. He sat his chalice on the table.

"I've got a different task for you today." he announced, rising from his chair. He walked over to the large cabinet on the far side of the room and retrieved the box where he kept the bobbins she'd completely threaded. Then he came back to the table and made the remaining food disappear in a cloud of smoke. He sat the box on the empty table.

"I want you to go on one of your walks. Just pick a direction and start walking." he said, lifting the lid of the container. Lynae knew that there were only four spools in there, all on different shaped bobbins. "If you so happen to cross paths with anyone, give them one of these spools of golden thread."

She frowned slightly, confused. "What do I say when asked why I'm handing out gold string?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged dismissively. "Use your imagination." he replied nasally. "But..." he held up a knobby finger. "You must remember that whatever you say, or whatever rules you make will become beholden to the thread. Understand?"

"No." Lynae admitted.

Rumplestiltskin lilted a laugh. "Nothing like a little mystery to spice up your day!" he trilled, a big grin on his face.

She didn't know how to respond, so she asked a question instead. "So, I'm just supposed to wonder around and hand out gifts to the first people I meet?"

Her host shrugged again. "Or to anyone you want. It's all up to you, dearie." He whipped his hands in the air and two objects appeared: one was an ivory-colored satchel with intricate stitching on the front and around the edges; the other was a rolled up scroll. He dropped the four spools into the bag.

"There's some food and water in here as well, and this," he waggled the scroll for emphasis, "is a map just in case you get lost." He shoved it in the bag, closed the flap and handed it to her.

Lynae stood up and put the strap crosswise over her torso. Today she was wearing black pants, a forest-green, hip-length shirt with side splits and an empire waist, and those funny-looking shoes that she called sneakers. Rumplestiltskin thought that they were so silly…why wear shoes that didn't support the ankle like boots did?

"It might be best not to tell people you got the string from me." he advised, leading her to the main entrance, a hand on her back.

"Because everyone's afraid of you, right?"

"Exactly!" he sang and grinned big. Lynae shook her head hopelessly at him. "Now, remember, the string is yours to give to whomever you want, but don't ask for anything in return." His boot falls echoed throughout the foyer. He flourished a hand and the big double doors swung open. "I know how much you like to explore," he said, throwing her a knowing look as they stepped outside onto the veranda. "But if you don't get _too_ carried away, you should be back well before sunset."

Lynae suddenly remembered the vicious beast that had chased her through the woods and decided that she would _definitely_ be back before nightfall. "Anything else?"

"Nothing comes to mind." he said nasally, rubbing his hands together expectantly. "See you when you get back." He threw her another big grin and she tried not to laugh.

She turned away and set off down the long path to the towered gate. It opened for her automatically and closed after she stepped through. She glanced back and saw her host still on the porch watching her, his hands behind his back.

Lynae turned to the road again, picked a direction and set off on her journey.

She wasn't on the road two minutes before the urge to go exploring hit her. She spotted a hill off to her right, so she stepped off the road and strode toward it. Mr. Stiltskin had picked a beautiful day for her task. The sky was a clear blue and full of fluffy clouds. The air was a bit chilly, but she was fine in her long sleeves. Birds chirped, frogs croaked, and insects buzzed. A breeze caressed her face and rushed through her thick, black hair. She began to hum to herself just as she started up the hill... a song that was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where.

At the top of the knoll she realized this hill was one of many. She decided not to take them on, not wanting to wear herself out so soon on her journey. Instead she walked along the top of the hill, walking parallel to the road a good quarter mile away. After a long march trees rose up on her left and her right. She was in a forest now and, if she had turned around, she would not have been able to see the Dark Castle. The ground was scattered with dried leaves and twigs. She kicked them in the air with each step.

Lynae continued to walk until her feet ached. Then she sat on the ground to rest. She suddenly wished she had thought to wear a cape or shawl so she could have sat on it. She pulled the water bottle out of her satchel and quenched her thirst. After that she snacked on an apple and resumed her journey, her eyes taking in the sights, her heart leaping from being outdoors. Up ahead there was a break in the tree line. She made her way over to investigate.

Farmland stretched out to her left and her right. Ahead was a low hill which she surmounted easily. As she did so, a house slowly came into view. A gaggle of children ran to and fro before her, chasing one another and squealing. She counted six children in all, four boys and two girls. The tallest girl, and obviously the oldest of all the children, spotted Lynae and ran inside the log cabin. A few seconds later she came out of the house, pulling a woman by the hand and pointing up the hill. Lynae started down the short hill and the woman met her at the bottom. A third child, probably two or three years old, clung to the woman's skirt. The woman was mature, but very pretty. Her hair was blond and in one big braid that hung over her shoulder and fell nearly to her waist. She also had bright blue eyes and dimples on either side of her smiling lips. She wore a simple yellow frock with an ankle-length apron in the front.

"Greetings." she said to Lynae. "Are you lost, my dear?"

"No, ma'am. Just out for a stroll."

The woman's beautiful blue eyes were skeptical, but didn't dispute her. "I'm Willa. What's your name?"

"Lynae."

"Well, Lynae, you must be tired. Come sit with me on the porch."

"Thanks," Lynae mumbled, not sure what to make of the woman's unquestionable kindness, and followed her across the yard. The children stopped frolicking long enough to look her over. Deciding that she wasn't a threat, they went back to running around. The tallest girl picked up the little one clinging to Willa's skirt. The little girl squealed in delight as she was lifted into the air.

"Have a seat." Willa offered and dropped into one of the many wooden chairs near the front door. Lynae sat on her left. It did feel good to get off her feet again. She took off her shoulder bag, pulled out her decanter, and then sat the sack on the ground by her feet.

"Are all these children yours?" Lynae asked after sipping from her canteen.

"Oh, no." Willa laughed. "Just that little one that was holding on to my skirt and that one." She pointed to the tall girl that had fetched her out of the house. Lynae should have known considering they both had long, blond hair like their mother as well as her bright blue eyes. "The others are my nephews. Both my sisters have two boys. They're too young for hard labor so, they're here while my husband and his two brothers are in the field."

Lynae thought how interesting it was that three sisters married three brothers. She glanced toward the open farmland to the east and west, but didn't see anyone.

"The men take turns tending each other's land." Willa explained. "And my sisters and I take turns with the kids."

Lynae nodded. "Must be wonderful to have such a big family." She commented while pushing the water bottle back into her satchel.

"There's never a dull moment, that's for sure." Willa agreed, but suddenly her grin started to fade.

"What's wrong?"

The pretty mother quickly put her smile back on. "Oh, nothing." She said and glanced at the children. They had taken up a game of "ring around the posies".

"Maybe I can help?" Lynae prodded gently.

Willa sighed a bit, glanced at Lynae worriedly, and said, "Well…you see, with so many mouths to feed, we have to store as much food as possible to make it through the winter."

"That shouldn't be a problem with three farms."

The woman shook her head. "It's not, but even between the three farms, we can only sell a small amount of food to buy the extra supplies we'll need and still have enough left over to survive the winter."

"What _do_ you need?"

"New cloaks and blankets." Willa said wistfully. "I've been living near the mountains long enough to know when we're going to have a harsh winter, and this year's will be severe."

Lynae nodded in understanding. "So the old blankets and wraps are tattered, huh?"

"Yes, but not beyond repair. My sisters and I could spruce them up, but by oldest needs a new cape. She's shot up like a blade of grass this spring, so she can't fit her old one. Thankfully, I can give it to one of my nephews."

"Can you afford to buy her a new one?"

Willa smiled. "You don't have kids, do you? What you do for one you have to do for all or you'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh." Lyane looked at her lap for a moment, then back at her hostess. "Well, can you just buy fabric?"

Willa looked out across the yard. The children were pelting each other with clods of dirt. "I thought of that. I'd still have to make new cloaks for everyone."

An idea popped into Lynae's head. "Can your oldest fit _your_ cloak?"

Willa glanced at her visitor curiously. "Yes. She _is_ about my height."

"Then give it to her and make a new one for yourself."

Willa's brows raised as the idea took root in her mind. "Hmm…I hadn't thought of that." She bit her lower lip in thought. "We should still have plenty of fabric left over to thicken up the blankets and quilts. I'd have to purchase a lot of thread, though."

"I have some." Lynae spoke up, then reached for her satchel. She pulled out her fullest bobbin and showed it to Willa.

The woman stared at it as if enchanted. "Such beautiful thread."

"It's special." Lynae told her, thinking quickly. "The bobbin will never run out. You can repair every item of clothing or bedding in your house and your sisters' houses and it will never empty."

Willa looked at her disbelievingly. "Never?"

Lynae shook her head in confirmation. "Not only that, but anything you sew with it will keep the wearer as warm as though they were sitting by a fire, even if they're not."

The woman's brows up. "What do you want for it?"

"Nothing." Lynae answered, keeping in mind Mr. Stiltskin's condition of not accepting anything in return for the thread. "I'm giving it to you."

"There has to be some kind of catch."

Even though Willa's fingers twitched to take the spool of golden thread, Lynae could see that she wouldn't until her fears were calmed. She reached into her imagination, trying to think of something to tell the kind woman. She remembered Mr. Stiltskin's rule about whatever regulations she applied to the string were absolute, so she didn't want to say something detrimental to the lady or her family.

"Okay, there is _one_ stipulation." she finally said. "You can never tell a soul outside of your family that this thread is unusual. If someone outside your family learns the secret of this spool, the string will wither and all of the garments you've ever sown with it will immediately fall apart. Understand?"

Willa nodded and at last accepted the gift. Lynae picked up her sack and stood up.

"I've got to get going." she said, throwing the strap over her head. "It was nice to meet you, Willa. Thank-you for your hospitality."

Willa tore her eyes from the gold string and stood up as well. "You're welcome, my dear, and thank-_you_."

They said their good-byes and Lynae resumed her journey.

* * *

After she left Willa's farm, Lynae headed west across a large stretch of flat land. Mountains rose straight ahead of her far, far in the distance, woodlands to the north and south. The sun was high in the sky, warming her, so she stopped and pulled out her canteen. She sipped from it while trying to decide where to head next, but realized it was empty. She should have checked it before leaving the farm, but it was too late now. She needed to find a water source, but didn't have a clue where to look. That's when she recalled the map Mr. Stiltskin had added to her supplies.

Lynae shoved the water bottle to her bag, pulled out the map and unrolled it. Her brows went up when she saw that it was a special 3D, "you-are-here" map. There was even a red line indicating her journey from the Dark Castle to where she now stood. Her way of accepting everything as natural took over. She found a river icon on the map in the forest to her left and set off in that direction, rolling the map back up and putting it away as she went. She fished a banana out of her sack and was done with it by the time she reached the tree line. Once in the woods, she checked the map again to make sure she was going in the right direction. After a few inclines and declines, twists and turns, she finally spotted the lake up ahead.

The sound of the rippling brook made her realize how incredibly thirsty she was. When she reached the water's edge she dropped to her knees and literally stuck her face in. She found it hard to drink that way, so she pulled back and used her hands, water trickling down her face and neck, dampening her shirt.

"You were really thirsty, huh?" a male voice behind her said.

Lynae screamed in fright and spun around. Off balance, she plopped onto her butt and rolled back on her elbows. The man held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, miss. Calm down."

"Calm down?" she belted, sitting up. "You scared me half to death! What are you doing sneaking up on people?"

The man was still holding up his hands. "I didn't actually sneak up on you. I was sitting over there-" he thumbed to his right. "-when you came to the river. Made me nervous when you dunked your head under like that. I was just checking on you."

She stared at the man skeptically. He was tall- at least he seemed so from her position on the ground- with beautifully smooth dark skin. He also had dark eyes and full lips surrounded by a sexy goatee. He was a very handsome man…well, he would be if she wasn't so mad at him. His clothing seemed too fine for the outdoors. The man stepped up to her and held out a hand. Lynae threw him a sour look, but allowed him to help her to her feet.

"I'm Darius." he informed, his voice pleasant and deep; a completely different sound from Mr. Stiltskin's whiny tone.

"Good for you." she spat, dusting off her rear and starting off. The man kept pace with her, much to her chagrin.

"What are you doing all alone out here?"

Lynae kept walking, her eyes straight ahead. "Who says I'm alone?"

Darius looked around, then back to her. "I don't _see_ anyone else."

"I don't see anyone else with _you_ either."

"Well...I have a sword and a bow and arrows to protect myself."

Lynae finally stopped and faced him. "And I have two pointy-toed boots. Do you want one?"

Darius smiled at her and held up his hands again. "Why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Darius." He did a little bow. "What's your name?"

She glared at him and leaned closer. "Stop. Following. Me." She walked away from him up the river bank.

* * *

Lynae marched down the side of the river until her frustrations were gone and she was panting for breath. The nerve of Darius to scare her half way out of her wits and then act like everything was okay. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he had decided to follow her after all, but she didn't see him.

When her legs started to ache, she finally stopped and looked for a place to rest. She spotted a big, broken tree. As she made her way over to it, a head slowly came into view. A boy was sitting on the ground on the other side of the log, knees bent, head in his hands. Not wanting to scare him the way she had been, Lynae went to the water's edge and rummaged around in her sack. She filled her canteen; something she had forgot to do because of her run in with Darius. She replaced it, stood up, and turned around. The boy, who looked to be about fifteen, was watching her.

"Hello," she greeted him. "Mind if I join you?" The boy shook his head. Lynae walked to the log and leaned against it next to where he was sitting on the ground. His hair was dark brown, his skin a sun-kissed brown. His clothing was simple, but not impoverished. On his right was a long pole.

"Are the fish biting today?" she asked, making conversation.

"I can't find out. I broke my line...again."

Lynae glanced at the rod again and noted the snapped cord. "Do you have a spare?"

The boy gestured toward the useless fishing rod. "That _was_ the spare." he moaned. "Pa doesn't know I took it."

"How did it break?" Lynae wondered. It couldn't have happened while fishing because there weren't any next to the boy.

"I was too rough threading the fishing pole." he explained. "Ma says I got hands like a bear and I don't know my own strength."

"Can't you use your father's fishing pole?"

"I snapped his line yesterday." the young man whined. "He doesn't know about that, or that I broke the last of the line. I was gonna' try to catch a few trout and sell them in town to buy more fishing wire before he found out, but I guess that's not happening now."

Lynae was already digging in her bag. "Will this do?" She presented the bobbin with prongs on both ends. The boy's big brown eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he shrieked, rising to his feet. But then his face fell. "I don't have any money."

"You can _have_ it."

"The boy gave her the same dubious look she'd gotten from Willa. "Thanks, ma'am, but just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm dumb. Ma always told me to never accept things from strangers. Those gifts are always more trouble than they're worth."

Lynae dropped her hand with the spool to her lap. "Your mother is very smart and you are right to listen to her." The young man nodded in agreement. "Would you like to know the "trouble" with this gift?"

The boy shrugged. "I guess so, since I'm not gonna' take it."

Lynae held it up again. "It can't break. Ever. Not unless you want it to."

He gave her another incredulous look. "Impossible."

"Try it if you don't believe me." she suggested. "How much line do you need for your pole?"

"About 10 feet." he replied. She could tell he was humoring her.

"Well, try to break it at five feet and see if you can."

Skeptically, he took the bobbin from her and unrolled about five feet of the gold string. He tried to break it with all his might, but to no avail. He tried for another minute. Still, with all his teenage strength, he gave out before the tread did. He finally glanced up at her with curiosity and awe.

"Are you a fairy?"

"Nope. I'm as human as you are and I want you to have that." she admitted, nodding at the spool in his hand.

"What's the catch, then?" he questioned. "I can't tell anyone about it?"

Lynae shook her head. "No, I've already done that today. You can tell whomever you want, but don't pout and whine when it gets stolen from you."

He hadn't thought of that. "But if it never breaks, what am I going to do with the rest of the line?"

"A smart boy would sell it." Lynae suggested, getting to her feet and straightening her clothes. "Don't you know other fisherman who could use unbreakable fishing wire?"

"Well, yeah, but won't that put the fishing line man out of business?"

Lynae smiled at him. "Aren't you a little young to be worried about the economy?" The boy frowned at her in confusion. "Besides," she went on, "Have you ever considered that the merchant stays in business by selling cheap string?"

The expression on the boy's face showed that he hadn't thought of that either.

"So are you keeping it or giving it back?" she pressed holding out her hand.

Like Willa, he was staring at the gold string in wonder. "Well...I think I should keep it...at least to replace all the line I broke in Pa's fishing pole."

Lynae dropped her hand. "Then it's yours."

The young man met her eyes. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Keeping it is thanks enough." Lynae replied. They bid each other good-bye and she started on her expedition again.

She had a feeling the young man's family was about to be a lot richer than they were yesterday.

* * *

Lynae continued down the river bank until she was out of sight of the boy. She stopped to check her map, ready to head home despite the fact that she had two more spools to give away. According to the map there wasn't much distance between where she was now and the Dark Castle. She figured she'd head back and hopefully find other people to give the rest of her bobbins to on the way.

Unfortunately, as she trekked out of the woods, she found no one- not a huntsman with a broken bow string, or a band of traveling entertainers who needed filaments for a lute or puppets. After she made her zigzagging path out of the forest, she realized she was behind the town closest to the Dark Castle. A large patch of dead grass sat between the tree line and the nearest building. There were several foot and wheel paths in the dirt. Children were running around and screaming in the open space between the woods and the town.

Lynae decided to rest against the trunk of a large, shady tree and eat the last of her provisions before heading home. She'd taken a few bites of her sandwich when an old man passed by carrying a two hands full of twigs. One slipped out of his bundle and fell into her lap.

"Oh, excuse me, miss," the elderly gentleman apologized. Lynae looked up into his friendly face. He had clear blue eyes and a head full of gray hair.

"You're okay," she returned. To her surprised, the man sat down beside her, placing his collection between his feet.

"Not as young as I used to be." He explained, wiping sweat from his brow.

"None of us are," Lynae laughed and added the twig in her lap to the pile. "Want some of my water?"

"Why, thank-you, miss."

She took her canteen out of her bag and handed it to him. He emptied the entire thing, but she didn't mind. She also offered him half her sandwich which he accepted as well.

"I guess I didn't know how hungry I was." he said contritely. "I didn't plan on being in the forest as long as I was, but I had to find the perfect sticks, you see."

"What for?" she asked hopeful.

"Well, I'm a wood carver," he began and her hope deflated. "I'm going to whittle these beauties down into a nice gift for my grand-daughter."

"Is it her birthday?"

"Oh, no," the man said, running a hand over his brow again. "I was real sick a few weeks ago. My grand-daughter never left my side. My wife was there, too, of course, but it was my grand baby's face I saw between the fevers."

Lynae nodded. "She must have been really worried about you."

The friendly gentleman elbowed her slightly. "You know kids. They think us old folks are weak and fragile. But I've lived through wars, ogre raids, droughts and famines. A little illness isn't going to slow me down, no ma'am." He chuckled. The man was upbeat and kind. Lynae could see why his grand-daughter loved him so much."

"What are you going to make for her?"

"Well...my grand-daughter fancies herself an artist, so I'm going to make her a set of paint brushes."

Lynae perked up. She dug in her bag and pulled out one of the last bobbins. "Could you use this for the bristles?"

The old man whistled approvingly. "That'll sure make the brushes prettier." he commented. "I'd have to dip the thread in a solution to stiffen them, but I think it'll work. There may be only enough for one paintbrush, though."

"Oh, no." she countered. "The bobbin will not empty until the last brush is finished. Plus, the bristles will never fall out or unravel."

He gave her a sideways glance, her third one for the day. "Is it charmed, or something?" She assured him it wasn't. The man scratched the back of his head. "Well...you don't _look_ like an evil enchantress, and if you're so keen on giving it away..." he reasoned, holding out his hand. Lynae readily dropped the spool into it.

"I hope your grand-daughter loves her paint brushes." she said, rising to her feet and slinging the strap of her bag over her head.

"Me, too. Thank-you, miss."

"No, thank-_you_." she returned.

She skipped off with the biggest smile on her face because she was finally heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

THE GOLDEN FLOWER

Lynae did not take the main road through town to get back to the Dark Castle. She knew that her curiosity would get the better of her and she'd explore every stall, kiosk, shop and store. Mr. Stiltskin had told her not to dally, so she used the special map he'd given her and found a side road that lead around the outskirts of the village. By now it was late afternoon, but there was still plenty of daylight left. She'd make it home well before dark. Thirty minutes later, the noise and activity of the village was behind her. She passed many residents and locals heading into the township, some on horseback, some pulling wheel-barrows, some atop horse-drawn wagons. So far, though, she was the only one leaving.

The forest loomed up on either side of the two-lane trail, throwing huge shadows over the dirt road. The air was abuzz with bird whistles, croaking frogs and chirping insects. Spying the pikes and banners atop the Dark Castle in the distance, she figured she'd be walking through the front gates real soon. Mr. Stiltskin would probably have dinner on the table; they'd eat and she'd tell him about all the people she had met. Afterwards, she planned on soaking in her claw-footed bathtub until her skin resembled a prune, then climb into bed. This last image brought a smile to her lips. She was savoring it whole-heartedly when a glimmer of sunlight twinkled in the peripheral of her vision. Naturally, she looked to her left to see what had caused it...and stopped in her tracks.

About ten paces into the thicket, Lynae saw a long-stemmed flower the color of gold. She was as hypnotized by it as Willa and the other were by the gold thread. She took a step toward it, but because she was watching the flower and not her feet, she slipped off the side of the road. She screamed, her voice echoing, and flailed her arms. Thankfully, she didn't slide all the way into the side ditch, but landed on her rump, her feet dangling over the edge.

Lynae closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. She stood up and dusted off. She glanced into the undergrowth at the flower. Now that she'd had a little scare she wasn't as transfixed by it as she was a minute ago. Still, it was unbelievably beautiful, neither swaying in the breeze with the surrounding foliage, nor being devoured by insects. With adrenaline rushing through her system from her tumble, she recollected her first night in the woods and being chased by the monster. Her imagination went wild and she was suddenly very reluctant to go get the flower.

_Let Mr. Stiltskin deal with it_, she decided.

Lynae all but ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

Rumplestitskin was standing at the head of the table in the main hall pouring himself some tea when Lynae came charging into the room. He actually smiled when he saw her; surprised himself that he had missed her quiet presence.

"Welcome back, dearie," he greeted in his nasally voice and sipped from his cup. "Did you enjoy your outing?"

Watching her fly across the room, he couldn't tell if she _stopped_ at his chair, or if the chair stopped _her_. She leaned on it by her hands, head lowered as she tried to catch her breath. Her host eyed her curiously over the top of his tea mug.

"...not... believe...what I found..." she panted.

One of his brows went up. "My goodness, dearie, you're certainly in a state." She held her head up and nodded vigorously, then tossed her satchel onto the table. After carrying it all day, it was a relief to be rid of its weight.

"Well, catch your breath, have a cuppa' and tell me all about it." Rumplestitskin suggested.

"No!" Lynae shouted, snatching the small china mug from him and sitting it on the tray. Her host looked at it longingly. "You have to come see it or you'll never believe!" she shouted reclaiming his attention.

"You didn't bring it with you?" he asked, but she had a hold of his hand and was dragging him out of the room and eventually out of the castle.

She still had a tight grip on his right hand when they finally made it back to the trail. Rumplestitskin allowed himself to be pulled along without complaint. Soon they were several dozen meters from the front gate of the castle. After being lead down the path for a while longer and rounding a bend, she finally let go of his hand and began scanning the woods near the road.

"What _are_ you looking for?" he asked, watching her curiously.

In her race to get back to the castle, she had forgotten to memorize landmarks to find her way back. At present, she was staring off into the woods, trying to spot her prize.

"I was walking back home, day-dreaming about soaking in the tub- not paying much attention to anything else- when I saw it!" she rattled off at ninety miles an hour. She would take a few steps, stare down at the ground, gaze up into the woods, then do it again. He followed a stride or two behind, his hands clasped behind his back, waiting patiently. "Then I fell... and I screamed... and I hurt my butt." she exclaimed, rubbing her tush. "Then I ran to the castle and got you!"

Rumplestitskin simply stared down at her, an odd look on his face. She wasn't making a bit of sense. Plus she looked half out of her wits walking sideways along the road's edge like a crab, gesturing wildly and talking nonstop.

"Here!" she cried, pointing to the ground. "I slipped here. See!" Before he could check it out, though, she lifted her finger. "There. It's still there!" She shrieked, bouncing on her toes.

He looked to where she was indicating and his incredulous expression changed to one of astonishment. His already large eyes widened.

Lynae dropped her hand. "Is it real?" Her own honey-brown eyes were locked on the beautiful gold bloom.

"Oh, yes." he confirmed, his voice almost normal. "It's as real as you or I."

He sat down on the edge of the road, and then slid off the side into the ditch. It must have been a deep one, because as tall as he was, he only came up to her knees. Lynae was again thankful that she hadn't fallen all the way in. She might have broken or sprained her ankle and been in that trench all night. She pushed the thought from her head and moved back just to be safe.

Step by step, Rumplestitskin made his way over to the blossom. When he reached it, he stared down at it for a short moment, mesmerized by its golden aura, by its very existence. He dropped to one knee and plucked it from the earth.

"Magnificent." he whispered, bringing it to eye-level.

"Is it really made of gold?" Lynae asked from the road, leaning to the side in an attempt to see around him. He stood up and slowly turned to face her, his funny-colored eyes still locked on the bud.

"Yes, dearie." he replied. "_Pure_ gold." He suddenly tore his eyes from the flower and turned met hers across the small distance between them. His brow was wrinkled in a frown. When he spoke, his tone was nasally once again. "Why didn't you keep it for yourself?"

Lynae's own brow furrowed and her eyes wondered as she considered the question. She could have kept it secret from Mr. Stiltskin, or used it as leverage to get out of the favor she owed him, but those thoughts never crossed her mind. She shrugged her shoulders.

Rumplestitskin lilted deep in his throat and started to make his way back over to her. "You don't know what this is, do you?" He asked standing in front of her, but still in the ditch.

"Um...a flower made of gold?" she supplied.

Rumplestitskin deflated and gave her a quick, disappointed look. "_The_ Golden Flower!" he corrected, voice high pitched, gesturing wildly with his free hand. "Most of those who know magic believe it's only a myth." He pressed a hand to his chest. "_I_ was once one of those people."

Lynae glanced at him sideways. "Mr. Stiltskin, you have a castle full of gold. Why are you so impressed by a flower made out of it?"

He grinned. "Because, even with all _my_ powers, the gold I spin is priceless compared to this precious plant." He stood in the dike, caressing the petals of the flower. "According to the legends, the Golden Flower can make it rain in the desert, turn dead soil fertile, calm raging seas, cure any affliction!" His voice got higher in pitch and his gestures more rowdy with each example. Any other person would have been afraid, but she just gave him an odd smile. "Some say..." he stared at the bud as a parent would look upon their newborn child. "- it can even bring the dead back to life."

Lynae rolled her eyes, not believing a word of it. "If you say so, Mr. Stiltskin."

He glanced at her with mild amusement. "I _could_ use this to get rid of that smell of yours." he suggested. Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened.

"I do _not_ smell!" she insisted, stomping her left foot for emphasis, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine. Have it your way." he whined and climbed out of the channel.

"Let me see it." Lynae requested when he was back on the road again. They stood with her back to the Dark Castle off in the distance and with him facing it. He held it out for her to see it better. "It looks like a Grand Prix rose." she commented.

Rumplestitskin gave her a knowing look. "Now _that_ sounds like a bleed through."

She threw him a sour look. "Don't start." she warned and he lilted. "Can I hold it?"

He quickly put it behind his back. "No. You might stink it up."

She playfully punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and groaned like it was the most painful strike in his life. She made a grab for the flower, but he was too quick for her and dodged out of the way. Lynae laughed, tried again, and missed again. Rumplestitskin was literally dancing from foot to foot, looking like an armless court jester. Their cat and mouse game only lasted for a minute. Worn-out from her travels, she soon gave up, but she was enjoying a hearty giggle.

"Fine." she said, crossing her arms in front of her in a pout. "Keep the creepy old thing."

Rumplestiltskin chortled under his breath, but held it out for her to take. She squealing in delight, took it and immediately brought it to her nose. Her host glanced at her oddly.

"I'm a girl." she said to the look. "It's in our DNA to smell flowers."

"Now that's _definitely_ a bleed through." he declared. "What in the world is DNA?" She dropped her arms to her sides in exasperation, but she didn't get a chance to protest or explain.

... It happened so fast...

An arrow crashed through the left side of Rumplestitskin's chest with a sickening squish. Reflexively, he threw his head back and screamed the most primeval, unnatural bellow known to man. Startled out of her wits, Lynae screamed too, but hers was drowned out by his. Hot, dark-colored blood sprinkled her face and blouse. The shrieking finally stopped, but her ears still rang from the onslaught. She reflexively reached for him as his legs gave out. He fell into her open arms and she saw the rest of shaft sticking out of his back. All of this had happened in less than two seconds.

"_NO!_" She yelled as she sunk to the ground under his weight. She landed on her butt, he on his right side. Her arms were wrapped awkwardly around him, trying her best to keep him from falling on his back and driving the arrow further in. She lifted her left knee and dug her heel into the ground to support him. He was rail thin, but a man nonetheless, and very heavy. Blood seeped out of the wound in front and back, staining his ornate tunic.

... How the hell had everything gone so terribly wrong so quickly?

Lynae looked up to learn who had fired the shot that had turned her whole world upside-down in an instant. Her eyes widened. "What have you done?" she asked in a shocked whisper. "WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?"

"Saved your life." Darius replied. He and another black man were holding longbows, arrows ready. She had no way of knowing who had fired the first shot.

"I wasn't in danger!" she shouted back. In her arms Rumplestitskin was panting for breath, clutching at his chest with one hand and grinding his teeth against the pain.

"He's still alive." the man with Darius said. They both stepped closer, pulling back on their bow strings.

"_No!_" Lynae screamed again. Rumplestitskin shot out with his right hand, snapped his fingers and pointed. Instantly, the two men's bows burst into flames. They yelled and dropped the useless weapons. Through her tears, Lynae saw them slap and stomp at the tongues of fire.

Rumplestitskin's arm fell weakly to his side. He squeezed his eyes shut against the hot agony in his chest. "Take. It. Out." he grounded.

Whatever fog of acceptance Lynae's brain had been in these past two weeks was now gone. Bracing herself for what she had to do, she helped him sit up, and, as gently as she could, broke the back part of the arrow off. She tossed it aside and clutched the bloodied stick underneath the arrowhead in front. Fighting back a wave of nausea, she closed her eyes...

…and snatched the rest of the shaft out of his chest as hard as she could.

Rumplestitskin roared in pain.

His scream caught the men's attention. They drew their swords and rushed over.

"Don't hurt him!" Lynae begged. Face soaked with tears, she tried her best to knock Darius' sword aside. He glanced down at her in bewilderment.

"Don't you know who that is?"

"He's my friend!"…who was most likely bleeding to death in her arms.

"Are you mad?" the other man spoke up. "Rumplestitskin is friend to no one. His villainy is known even as far away as our kingdom."

Lynae was balling uncontrollably. "Why?" she cried. "Why did you do this?"

"He was attacking you!" Darius said.

"No," she wailed, shaking her head. "You're wrong."

"We saw him!"

Shock was setting in and she could only sob harder. She pinched her eyes closed, trying her best not to look at the ghastly wound just visible through the torn shirt. She'd never felt so helpless in her life.

"The...flower..." Rumplestitskin croaked and she looked up. With every gruesome thing that had transpired in the last few minutes she'd forgotten all about it.

"Where?" She began a frantic search for it, trying to remember where it was before all the madness started.

"Where's what?" the other man parroted, but was ignored.

"I can't find it!" Lynae shouted, her voice raw and desperate.

"Find what?" Darius and his comrade exchanged baffled looks. She didn't even meet his gaze; she was too busy trying to recap the last few seconds before Rumplestitskin was shot. Then it hit her...she'd been holding it! She must have dropped it when he fell into her arms.

"You're sitting on it!" she shouted. She shifted Rumplestitskin's limp body as best she could- the man himself was fading in and out of consciousness- and patted the ground under the both of them.

"What are you looking for?" Darius queried.

Answering him was the last thing on her mind. Finally, her fingers closed around the blossom. Her heart leapt renewed hope. "I've got it!" She pushed the bloom into Rumplestitskin's trembling hand. All Darius and the other man could could see was the stem. To them it looked like she'd handed their enemy a long, thin needle.

"It's some kind of weapon!" the man with Darius declared. In his mind, this had to end now. He couldn't use his sword because Lynae was too close to his target. Instead, he lifted his boot and kicked. Rumplestitskin practically flew out of her arms, crying out in pain simultaneously. He would have rolled only once and stopped if they had not been so close to the side of the road.

"_Nooo!_" Lynae screamed again. She watched in horror as he rolled down into the ditch to land face down in the dirt and dried leaves. She scrambled after him to the edge of the gully. She was inches from diving in when two very strong arms encircled her waist and yanked to her feet.

She kicked and flailed like a mad woman. "Let me go!"

"Calm down!" Darius ordered, keeping a firm hold on her. She tried to pry his hands from around her waist to no avail. Darius was obviously the strongest and she was worn out from traveling all day and from shock.

"I have to help him!" she pleaded, out of breath. Her eyes were locked on where Rumplestitskin lay unmoving.

There was no sign of the Golden Flower.

Darius snatched her around to face him. He had a tight grip on her upper arms, scanning her face with his coal black eyes. "He has you under a spell." he finally concluded.

"What?" Lynae retorted. She pushed at his chest as hard as she could and managed to get out of his hold. "That's crazy. I'm not under any spell."

"You have to be. Why else would you protect Rumplestitskin, of all people?"

She didn't care to argue with him. She made to turn from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with us." he declared.

Lynae snatched from him. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He grabbed her shoulders again. "If we get you away from him, maybe that will break the spell." He started to drag her away.

"No!" she screamed, punching and kicking. "Let me go!" She dug her heels in the ground. Finally, Darius companion came up and threw her over his shoulder.

Lynae kicked and beat at him. "Put me down!"

The man carried her to a waiting horse. She soon found herself in a saddle with Darius seated behind her, riding away...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

WITH DARIUS

She was taken to the nearby town which was winding down for the night. The crowds were thin and shops and stalls were closing. A few last minute buyers were haggling with vendors. Darius and his comrade conversed with one another- Lynae only half listened- then the other man rode off alone at a fast gallop. Their next stop was at a stable where Darius exchanged the horse for an exquisite carriage.

She could have made an escape attempt after he helped her down from the horse, but where would she go? Her only friend was lying face down in a ditch. It was getting dark and she certainly did not want to be lost in the forest at night- she still feared the monster that had chased her. Plus, she was tired from her earlier excursion, from grief, and a headache that was just starting to throb.

She wished she had never set eyes on that gold flower. Mr. Stiltskin would still be alive if she hadn't brought him back to it.

They rode together, sitting opposite each other, neither saying a word. Lynae stared out the window, her arms folded under her bosom. Tears slid freely down her face. No matter how many times she wiped them away, they kept coming. The town was well behind them. They were now out of the forest and traveling down an open road. The sun had set and a few stars dotted the sky. After a long stretch of time, Darius finally broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

Lynae mopped her face with the back of her hand again and asked her own question. "Why were you following me?"

"I didn't after we separated at the river. But I saw you walking on the road along the outskirts of the village. I figured you must live in a cabin in the woods and I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

Lynae scoffed and glanced back out the window. _Men and their hero complexes..._

He ignored the scoff and continued. "I lost sight of you for a while, so we searched the forest. When we found you again, you were with _him_." He waited for a moment to see how she would respond. When she didn't, he said, "I'd really love to know your name, shahla."

"And I'd really love it if you hadn't murdered my friend." she snapped, not looking at him.

Darius sighed, looked out the window, then back to her. "Do you truly not know what Rumplestitskin is?"

"He's the person who's given me a _home_ for the past two weeks." she quipped, throwing him a grief-stricken look.

"How did he trick you into being his prisoner?"

"I wasn't a prisoner." she insisted. "If you recall correctly, I first met _you _a long way from his castle."

Darius' brow wore confusion. "Well, then, if you escaped, why did you go back?"

Lynae rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening to me? I was free to come and go as I pleased." She watched him shake his handsome head.

"Rumplestitskin does nothing for free, shahla. He is a trickster and a fiend who preys on innocent people for his own benefit. His evil is known far and wide." Darius paused to let that sink in. "You say he gave you shelter a fort night ago. What have you been doing for him all this time?"

"Why should I tell you? You've already made up your mind about him."

"Has he molested you?"

"No!" she screamed across the carriage, offended. "He's never laid a hand on me."

"What did you do for him, then?"

"Nothing." she contended. "I just tied thread to a spool."

Darius drew back slightly in disbelief. "That's it?"

"Yes." Lynae confirmed. She was angry and irritated, not only with his bombardment of questions, but because that life was over and done with now and she didn't have a clue what she was going to do next.

"That's the deal you made with him?" he asked next, practically spitting out the word _him_. "You stay in his...keep- for lack of a better word- in exchange for winding thread?"

"I didn't make any deal." she said slowly, hoping he would accept her answer.

"You had to have. That's what Rumplestitskin does, make deals and play on people's desperation."

Lynae opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. Her eyes fell to her lap as she suddenly remembered the details of how she'd come to stay at the Dark Castle. It had been a cold, wet night with a vicious monster lurking about and she _had_ felt completely hopeless.

"What is it, shahla?"

She looked up to meet his gaze. "We didn't make a deal." she persisted. "But he did say I could stay there if I did one favor for him."

Darius' brows went up. "What favor?"

Her expression turned cold. "I don't know. You killed him before he could ask." Now it was her turn to pause and let that sink in. Darius stared at her speechless, so she asked. "Who fired the shot? You or your cohort?"

"Idrus is my younger brother." he informed her. "And it doesn't matter whose arrow it was. Rumplestitskin is dead."

Lynae squeezed her eyes tight against the memory and the pain. Tears began to fall down her face again. "I know." she barely whispered. "I was there."

She was done talking. Her skull throbbing with a dull headache, she stretched out on the seat, her back to Darius, and wept.

* * *

The rest of the trip was rode in silence and it was a long journey. Lynae eventually dozed off. Darius woke her after a time and offered her something to eat. She took it, despite not wanting anything from him, ate, then drifted off again. She didn't know how long she slept this time, but the carriage lurching to a stop is what finally jarred her awake. She sat up straight and followed Darius out of the carriage. The pain in her head had dulled enough for her to ignore. Outside, the moon was set full and high in the dark sky. There was a chill in the air and she hugged herself against it.

Sleepily, she looked about, trying to take in where she was. They were standing in the pristine courtyard of a large villa. The grounds were not as sizeable as the Dark Castle's, but substantial. Torches lighted the immaculately kept yard and walkways at regular intervals. The dwelling that loomed before her was the equivalent of two sprawling, three-storied mansions pressed together. Great Pillars rose on either side of the entrance. Balconies rested under certain windows. There were pathways on both sides of the manor that converged with the main trail on which she was standing. To the right, there was a silo way off in the distance next to a huge barn. On the left in the distance were the stables.

Men dressed as stable hands showed up and attended to the horses and carriage. A tall, older-looking gentleman dressed in finer attire than the stable hands walked up to Darius and bowed. Lynae frowned, wondering at the bow.

"Welcome back, sire," the older man greeted in a deep voice.

_Sire?_ Lynae thought and looked at Darius dubiously.

"Thank-you, Abron. My brother?"

"Arrived almost two hours ago. He's in his study composing a letter to the king." The old man set eyes on Lynae. "This must be the young woman he spoke of that was accompanying you."

"I'm not accompanying him." she corrected before Darius could say anything. "That implies I came along _willingly_." She tossed her kidnapper an evil look. Abron glanced between the two of them puzzled.

Darius, on the other hand, did not seem offended. "You may not see it now, but Idrus and I did what was best for you."

"What was best for me was for you to _not_ kill Mr. Stiltskin right in front of me!"

"So, it is true." Abron interjected. "Rumplestitskin _is_ dead, then?"

Darius nodded and Lynae groaned in frustration. She rubbed her forehead as the pain was back. Abron looked at her curiously.

"He has her under a spell." Darius explained."

"I'm not under any spell." Lynae immediately refuted.

"A particularly strong one." He went on, ignoring her retort. "I thought if we got her away from _him_ she'd be released. I was wrong. She has no clue who the man was."

"I know who _you_ are though," she fired back. "A murderer, and a kidnapper, and a complete jackass!"

Abron squared his shoulders and narrowed hard eyes on her. "How dare you speak to-"

Darius held up a hand to stop him. "It's all right, old friend," he said patiently, "She's just tired. We've been traveling for hours."

Abron deflated a little. "Of course, sire. How thoughtless of me." He stepped aside and let his lord lead the way into the mansion. Lynae did not want to follow, but what other choice did she have?

The inside of the mansion was lavish and opulent, but not as decadent as Rumplestiltskin's castle. As they headed for the grand stairwell, Darius removed his gloves, sash, and sword belt and handed them off to a waiting servant. He took the things away but others followed behind them at a small distance to be of assistance if needed. Abron talked about important business, but Lynae wasn't really listening. Her heart was heavy. The further she walked into this sprawling manor, the more she missed the Dark Castle…and its owner. Tears rolled out of her eyes. She sniffled and Darius suddenly stopped to face her, bringing everyone else to a stop as well.

He cupped her arm. "Everything's going to be all right, shahla. You're safe now."

"I want to go home." she wept, her eyes pleading with him.

He placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "You _are_ home."

Lynae snapped.

"No!" she screamed, knocking his hands off her, and causing her head to pound even harder. "This isn't my home. You _dragged_ me from it. I don't want to be here!"

Abron was ready to reprimand her again, but Darius held up a hand. When he spoke his voice was gentle.

"You're just tired."

She couldn't argue with him there. She was bone tired considering all the walking and riding and excitement she'd had this day.

"Take her to a guest room," Darius ordered someone standing behind her. "And help her get settled for the night."

Two brown-skinned girls dressed in blue, ankle-length dresses with aprons stepped up. They did a quick curtsy and said in unison. "Yes, Your Majesty." One started up the stairs while the other waited for Lynae. She tore her heated gaze from Darius' face and followed the first young lady up the stairwell and did not look back.

* * *

She was lead through a series of carpeted hallways, past many closed doors, then up another flight of steps. After coming to the end of a wide corridor, the girl in front opened a set of double doors and lead Lynae into a fabulous bedroom. It wasn't nearly as big as her room in the Dark Castle, but it was still pretty spacious. The bed was four-posted with a gossamer canopy and side curtains. Big bay window stuck in the wall a few feet away from the bed, curtains drawn. There were several wardrobes, a couch, and a small table with two chairs.

"I'll have some food brought up." the young girl behind Lynae said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then I'll have water drawn for you bath." she offered next. Lynae _was_ filthy and she wanted to wash her hair, but didn't feel like doing any of that.

"I just want to go to bed." she informed. The girl nodded and shut the double-doors. Then the two servants stepped up to her and reached for some article of clothing.

Lynae backed away from them. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you undress, My Lady." one replied.

She showed them her palms. "I can get in and out of my own clothes. And don't call me 'my lady'!"

The girls stepped back and the look of fear in their dark brown eyes forced Lynae to calm down. She signed heavily. "What are your names?"

The two girls exchanged a fretful look.

"You do have names, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" one stammered.

"But what?"

"It's just that… royalty never cares what a servant's name is."

"I care. So are you going to tell me your names or not?"

They seemed like they weren't going to, but the one who had led the way to the room finally spoke up. "My name is Grace and this is my best friend, Naomi."

"Well, Grace, Naomi, my name is Lynae. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not you I'm mad at."

The ladies exchanged another bewildered, yet frightened glance.

"What now?"

"You just apologized to a servant, My Lady," Naomi said in a low whisper, as though Abron was going to burst in and paddle two grown, but young women.

Lynae bit down the urge to correct the title again. "I yelled at you for no reason."

"We're servants." Grace chimed in.

Lynae rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm _not_ royalty, okay?" she quipped. "Your boss, Darius, and his brother, _kidnapped_ me. I'm a prisoner here."

The young women exchanged a look between themselves like they didn't believe a word she'd just said.

"But…" Grace stammered, "The King told us to take you to a guest room, not the dungeon."

"King?" Lynae parroted. "Darius is a king?"

The young ladies nodded vigorously. "Yes," Naomi confirmed. "He and his brother King Idrus are dual monarchs of the Valinmorian Empire.

Lynae's brows went up. Technically, when one ruled an empire, that made one an Emperor, but she didn't have time for semantics. She rubbed her aching forehead and temples. Too much had happened today and she need to rest.

"Listen, ladies, thank-you for your help, but I can look after myself."

The servants knew that they were being dismissed. They curtsied and left, Grace closing the big double doors behind them. Lynae didn't bother to check the wardrobes for a nightgown to sleep in. She took off all of her clothes and left them on the floor at the head of the bed. She climbed under the covers and was asleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Temper Temper

Lynae did not know how long she slept, but it was the pang of hunger that pulled her from the world of dreams. She still had a headache, but it wasn't as bad as when she had gone to bed. She sat up to find Grace and Naomi rushing across the room, each carrying a bucket of water. They disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of pouring water could be heard. She leaned out of the bed to grab an article of clothing only to discover that her things were gone.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked the girls when they emerged from the bathroom.

"Being washed, My Lady." Naomi informed her. Lynae didn't waste time correcting the title.

"When will they be ready?"

"Tomorrow, possibly?"

Lynae groaned. She hadn't realized until now how spoiled the Dark Castle had made her: clothes that were fresh and ready to wear over night; tubs and basins that automatically filled with water; food that presented itself in a snap of fingers. Her heart longed for that place right now.

Grace went to the wardrobe and pulled out a silk robe. She carried it to Lynae who donned it and climbed out of bed.

"Could you bring me something to eat, please?" she asked them. "I'm beyond starving."

"His Majesty, King Darius, commanded us to bring you to dine with him once you're dressed." said Grace.

"What?" Lynae snapped, her face contorting in anger. "I don't want to see him! Besides, I'm hungry _now_."

The girl seemed worried. "He ordered us himself, My Lady." she said weakly.

"We must obey the king." Naomi added.

"Yeah, _you_ must, but I don't. He's not _my_ king."

Grace and Naomi exchanged nervous glances, so Lynae took a breath and tried to calm down. "Look, just come back in a few minutes. I should be out of the tub by then."

"Um…" Naomi stammered her voice small. "We were also told to stay here and serve you."

Lynae almost screamed. "Do _you_ need help taking a bath?" she barked. The servants shook their heads. "Well, neither do I. So get out!" She pointed to the door and they practically flew out of the room.

Alone again, Lynae sighed in frustration. She had only yelled at them because she couldn't take her anger out on who she was really mad at. Poor girls; they had two people of authority telling them two different things and had to be feeling torn as well as concerned about being punished. Still, she did not feel like being waited on, so head pounding, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Inside the privy, she immediately began searching the cabinets for pain reliever. Finding nothing only made her more frustrated. She went to the tub and tested the water...and was glad she did. If she had just jumped in she would have gotten scalded. A strong yearn gripped her heart for the tub in the Dark Castle where the water was always just right. She had to wait a boring twenty minutes for the temperature to cool down. When in the tub she scrubbed herself clean, including her scalp, then just sat in the warm water to relax. Her head pain died down but she did not feel much better when she got out. She was still a prisoner and Rumplestiltskin was still dead.

She longed for her home again when she wrung out her hair. In the Dark Castle, all she had to do was wrap her hair in a towel for a few minutes and when she took it down, her long, thick, black locks would be completely dry. Here it was damp and tangled. She kept the towel around her shoulders and went back into the main room to find something besides the silk robe. She checked each closet and wardrobe and found only fancy dresses.

A thin wall of sanity in her psyche suddenly cracked.

Lynae growled in rage and began snatching the fine garments out of the cabinet. Hearing the noise out in the corridor, Grace and Naomi burst into the room, but quickly ran out again when they sat eyes on their charge. Lynae didn't even notice them. She was in full-blown crazy-person mode. Her tirade went on until each and every cupboard was empty and the room was a mess. The towel had come off her shoulders and her wet hair was all over her head and clinging to her face and ears. Finally, with her anger and grief somewhat sated, she dropped to the divan at the foot of the big bed and cried. The floodgates were open, so she wept until her throat was raw and her face was as drenched as her hair. Soon she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, shala?"

She shook Darius hand off. If she had any energy left she'd go upside his head. Hers was pounding out a samba. "Leave me alone." she told him. Being king, he was not used to taking orders, but giving them. He waited her out. "I want to go home." she said.

With her hands covering her face, she couldn't see him, but Darius shook his head. "Go back to what?" he asked. "Rumplestiltskin is dead."

Lynae roared in frustration. She got to her feet and began pacing back and forth. "He wouldn't be if you hadn't killed him!" she cried, knocking wet locks off her forehead.

The king sighed, tired of this particular subject. But this is where they were, so he'd deal with it until the problem was solved. "I think once I free you from his spell you'll stop mourning him."

She never wanted to hit a man so bad in her life. "I'm not under any spell! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You don't realize that you are. I think that's part of it."

Her hands went to her temples as she tried to massage the pain out of her head. She decided that all the yelling and screaming wasn't helping, neither was it getting her anywhere with Darius' ridiculous notion. She went into the bathroom and splashed clean water from a basin onto her face. After drying off, she went back into the bedroom and found him still sitting on the settee.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that Rumplestiltskin did not put a spell on me?" she asked him. He seemed pleased to hear her say that as his handsome face broke out into a smile.

"I'll be glad to tell you once you've joined me for lunch." He rose to his feet and took in the mess she'd made. "Why did you do this?" he asked, hands spread wide.

Lynae shrugged. "I got mad because the only things for me to wear are dresses."

"You did not find them pleasing?"

"It's not that. I just don't want to wear a dress."

His brows went up and his dark eyes looked her over. "Rumplestiltskin let you carry about his palace naked?"

She rolled her eyes. "No." She had to bite her tongue to keep from adding 'you idiot'.

"I wouldn't have put it past him." He shook his head hopelessly. "What do you want to wear then?"

"I just want my clothes back."

He drew back slightly. "I can understand why you would want to dress like a man while traveling, but as a lady of the court-"

"I'm not a lady of the court!" she shouted, then regretted it as her head hammered.

Darius held up both hands in surrender. "The only garments we have for you to wear are dresses." he said.

Lynae folded her arms under her bosom and sighed. "I really, really hate it here."

"You'll get used to it." Darius reassured her. "Trust me, once you're no longer under his spell, your life here will be filled with happiness." She didn't argue with him, just rubbed the sides of her head. "I'll let you get dressed. My servants will bring you down when you're ready."

With that, he left. Naomi and Grace re-entered and started picking up the room. Lynae helped, and for once they didn't protest her assistance. She looked the vestments over as she picked them up. A few she liked, but had to reject because they were not her size. It took a while to get the room straightened out and to find a garb that fit. It was a royal red frock that caressed her curves, girdled her middle and enhanced her breasts. She put it on, then tried on four pair of shoes before she found a set that didn't hurt her feet.

Oh, how she missed the Dark Castle!

Grace showed her some jewelry, and although there were some very beautiful pieces, Lynae declined to wear any. By the time she was dressed, she was ready to cook up and eat both servant girls. But she still couldn't go down to lunch because her hair needed to be detangled and combed. Naomi and Grace must have been used to working with damp tresses because they managed her hair into a beautiful, albeit clammy, up-swept braid. With two of them laboring, it didn't take too long to finish. When Grace reached for some hair accessories, Lynae shooed her out the door.

The two servant girls escorted her to the ground floor, then out onto a covered patio at the back of the manor. She could smell the food and it made her mouth water. A table laden with goodies sat off to the side. Darius was standing a few feet beyond it talking with Abron and Idrus. All three turned at the sound of her approach. The men's faces broke out into an approving smile and Darius made his way over.

"For someone who was reluctant to wear a dress, you certainly look beautiful in one." he complimented.

"I might be flattered if you hadn't shot my friend." Lynae reminded and his smile faded. She walked right past him to the table of food and picked up a plate. Immediately it was taken from her.

"You're a guest here." the king said, having regained his poise. "Let my servants wait on you." Naomi and Grace were just beyond him, waiting for her to relent, but she was tired of being tended to. She took the plate back.

"I'm not handicapped. I can fix my own food." Before he could argue, she began filling it, and her mouth, with food. She was too occupied with satisfying her hunger to see everyone leave the area except for Darius. When she turned around, she spotted him in front of a chair at a small round table. There was an empty seat across from him and he seemed to be waiting for her. As much as she did not wish to join him, she didn't want to eat standing up either. She groaned under her breath and made her way over.

Darius waited until she was seated to sit down himself. He watched with mild amusement as she downed food with gusto. However, he was a bit miffed when she got up to fix herself a second portion and something to drink. He didn't try to stop her though and his eyes never left her. Lynae could only take it for so long.

"Would you quit staring at me?" she barked at him. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile, but he did not look away.

"You must forgive me, shahla." he said in contrition. "I've never met a woman quite like you before."

Lynae dismissed his explanation with a wave of her hand. "Would you quit calling me that?"

"But I have yet to learn your name."

"It's Lynae. All right?" she told him tartly. Everything she said had a sting to it, but she figured he deserved it considering he had killed Mr. Stiltskin.

"Lynae." Darius repeated, like saying it aloud was akin to drinking fine wine. "Now I have a beautiful name to go with your beautiful face."

She smirked at him. "Save the charm for your harem girls, Darius."

He laughed softly and sat up a little in his chair. "See, that's what I mean. You're not afraid of me. You care nothing about my status or my crown. You speak your mind without fear of consequence. I find that very….exhilarating."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. The last thing she cared about was his level of excitement. Darius sat back and reached for his goblet. Lynae pushed her plate aside and crossed her arms. Now that she had broken her fast, her head was feeling a bit better, and she was ready to get down to business.

"So tell me your plans to prove I'm not spellbound." she requested. Darius sat his golden, jewel-encrusted goblet down before replying.

"My brother is right now on his was to King James to appraise him of this situation."

Lynae's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I thought the two of you ruled here."

Darius shook his head. "No. We rule the empire of Valinmoro. It is almost a seven days journey southeast of here. _This_ estate belongs to King James. We paid him a handsome donation in order to live here for a time."

"Why?"

"We wish to establish trade, friendship, and peace between our countries." he went on to explain. "Instead of sending envoys, my brother and I decide it would be better to come ourselves."

"Did you and this King James come to an agreement?"

Darius nodded. "Oh, yes. We were on our way back here from his palace when I saw you throw yourself into the lake." He was trying to make her laugh, but Lynae turned from him. Even though it was just yesterday that that had happened, it felt like an entire month had passed. She was now wishing that she had never crossed paths with this man.

"What _were_ you doing in the woods." he inquired after his failed attempt to cheer her up.

She met his dark eyes set in his handsome face. "Filling my canteen." she said, even though she knew he meant more specifically. He only laughed and reached for his cup. "You still haven't answered _my_ first question." she reminded him.

"Rightly so." he agreed, sitting the chalice down. "After the agreement was established, the king and queen threw a celebration banquet in our honor. There we met the Blue Fairy. If she's _still_ there, _and_ if she's willing to travel here to see you, I think she can tell us whether or not you are indeed under a spell. And, hopefully, how to break it."

It was a start, at least, Lynae reckoned. Once this blue person solved her problem she'd be out of here. She figured she'd go back to the Dark Castle for a few days. For one, she could use the pampering. For two, she needed to retrieve the special map Rumplestiltskin had given her. Maybe it could help her find her way back to her biological family.

"How long before Idrus and the Blue Fairy get here?"

Darius shrugged as though they _never_ had to return as far as he was concerned. He picked up his cup again. "Late tomorrow afternoon, I suppose. The day after if they run into trouble."

Lynae deflated. What in the world was she supposed to do until then? Her brain started pounding again and her fingers suddenly itched for an empty spool and some gold thread.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Visitors

After lunch Lynae went back to her room. Darius wanted her to go riding, but she was still peeved with him and in no hurry to make friends with one of the men who had turned her world upside down. Besides, eating had cured her hunger, but her headache was slowly retuning and she was still tired from her travels yesterday. She shooed Naomi and Grace away at the door, then shut all the curtains they had opened. With the room sufficiently dark, she undressed and climbed back into bed. She couldn't lie on her back since her hair was still wet; lying on her side wasn't much better. In minutes, from discomfort and despair, she was crying herself to sleep. Her dreams this time were not of that other place, but of the Dark Castle…her lazy days being Mr. Stiltskin's quiet company while they both worked, their silent walks, reading his old leather-bound volumes while he tinkered about in his lab. All of those memories were no better than a dream now anyway.

She must have slept a long time for night had fallen when the servant girls returned to help her dress for dinner. Lynae dragged herself out of bed and looked for the royal red-colored dress she had discarded for her nap, but like her traveling clothes, it too had disappeared probably thanks to Naomi and Grace. She had to go through the process of finding another costume that fit all over again. This time it was an off-the-shoulders, champagne-colored gown with lace around the hem. She then sat at the vanity and had her hair restyled. Thankfully, her tresses were mostly dry. The women whipped it into another braided bun, but let some hang down her back in crinkles.

Her meal with Darius was in a private, dining room. It had a fireplace and violinists were standing near it playing a soft tune. The table was set with candles and roses. Lynae threw the king a sour look, knowing he was trying to be romantic. He complimented her again and once more she brushed it off. Her head was playing a tune of its own and she wasn't in the mood for his charms. She couldn't fix her own plate this time because there were no tables overflowing with delicacies. Darius must have seen to that. She sat in the chair he held out for her and watched Naomi and Grace serve dinner. While they ate, Darius asked her a few questions about herself and she gave him the same vague answers she'd given Mr. Stiltskin at their first meal.

After dinner, he asked her if she'd join him for a light walk. She started to refuse just to irk him, but realized she had nothing else to do. Plus, exploring new territory was one of her favorite past times, so she went along with him. He took her on a tour of the estate, then the grounds. He talked about his homeland and spoke well of his parents…how they kept pressuring him, as the older brother, to settle down and give them a few grandchildren to spoil.

Other than the fact that he, or his brother, had put an arrow through Mr. Stiltskin's heart, he wasn't a bad guy. She didn't tell _him_ that, though.

By the time she'd seen practically every inch of the property, Lynae's head pain had grown to an intolerable level. Darius escorted her back to her room and bid her good night. The servant girls were there, closing curtains and turning down her bed. The bath was ready and waiting, so Lynae washed up, making sure to keep her hair dry. Afterwards, she put on a nightgown that was way too long and climbed into bed.

When she was awakened the next morning, she did the terrible "getting dressed" process. After trying on two different outfits, she scored with a beautiful dress that had a bodice made completely of shirred ruffles. It had a V-neck collar with a silver rosette at the point. The sleeves and hem of the bodice were bell-cuffed and the skirt was tiered in fading shades of lavender.

Lynae hated it.

She had breakfast with Darius out on the back portico again. She let him rule the conversation. He talked about how Abron used to play with him and Idrus as kids; taught them how to swim, archery, fencing, and how to hunt. He talked about how his father would take them on trips into the mountains to escape palace life. He even spoke of the dozens of hilarious times he and his brother would dress as commoners and go into town. After breakfast, he wanted to teach her to play cards and chess, but her headache wouldn't allow for a learning session. Instead she asked him to take her to the library she'd seen during their tour last night. He obliged her and left her there to attend to other matters. Naomi and Grace checked on her periodically, but she shooed them away at every turn. Hours later, Darius returned with servants trailing after him carrying trays of food. The library had a balcony and this is where they had lunch. The pain in her head was not letting up, however, so after the meal, she went back to her room to lie down. She kept her clothes on, though, as she did not want to try on a bunch of dresses later.

When she finally woke up late that same afternoon, she found the servant girls in her room going about their duties.

"Has Idrus returned?" she asked them.

"Yes, My Lady." Grace informed. "They arrived over an hour ago."

Lynae sat up with a jolt. "Why didn't you wake me!" she demanded, jumping out of bed.

"We kept trying, My Lady." the young woman replied, almost cowering. "You wouldn't open your eyes."

Lynae frowned at her in confusion. She hadn't felt someone trying to rouse her. She rubbed her temples, which were already beginning to thud, and calmed herself. She apologized to Grace for yelling at her. The young woman seemed to brighten. Lynae sat at the vanity and allowed her and Naomi to restyle her hair. They asked if she wanted to change clothes and she had to bite her tongue to keep from bellowing out a resounding no. Instead she walked purposefully out of the room. She was lead to the ground floor. As she trekked down a corridor with the two young women she realized they were heading for a ballroom. Her heart missed a beat. Darius had said nothing at lunch about a party. Thankfully, when she entered the room, she saw only a few people.

On the other side of the room, to the right, stood Darius and Idrus, their profiles to her. To the left was a tall, handsome white man with short hair and a crown atop his head. He was dressed just as regally as the dual kings- all three with long swords hanging from their waists. Standing next to the white man, with her arm entwined in his, was a beautiful woman with pale skin and a head full of long black hair. She was dressed in a lovely white ball gown bedecked with jewels. She also wore silk gloves that reached her elbows and a cape. Diamonds glittered from her ears, neck, wrist and left hands. The most interesting sight was hovering above the floor between the royal visitors and the dual kings. There was a glittery blue light that Lynae did not focus on right away it because it made her head hurt worse.

The sound of her footfalls caused everyone to turn her way. From across the room, she could see Darius' face brighten into a smile. She wondered if he had just been speaking of her. As she crossed the expansive room, she heard the doors being closed behind her. The only sound for a moment was the click of her heels as she traversed the marble floor to join the group…and the closer she came, the more she realized that the hovering blue light was something else. It was a tiny woman with wings that flapped softly back and forth. She had on a gleaming dress in various shades of blue and was holding a wand. Glitter fell out of the blue light she cast. That familiar acceptance of anything new and weird settled over Lynae. Her eyebrows didn't even rise in awe at the sight of the tiny creature before her. Darius had said that he'd sent for the Blue Fairy, after all…this must be her. She finally reached the group and came to a stop. Darius' laid a hand on her back and turned her slightly toward the visitors.

"This is Lynae," he presented, a bit too proudly for her liking. His dark eyes met her brown ones. "This is King James and his wife Queen Snow White."

She glanced at the queen. Something about that name made her head pound like two pots banging together. "Hello." she mumbled to them. James dipped his head slightly and his wife gave her a genuinely kind smile.

Darius next gestured to the blue glow above all their heads. "And this is the Blue Fairy." Lynae looked up at the floating woman and stammered another hello.

"Greetings, Lynae." she returned. The fairy's voice was small but clear. She swayed from side to side in her hover. Lynae felt dizzy.

"King Darius told us he and his brother rescued you from Rumplestiltskin." The queen mentioned. Lynae shot her a look.

"Rescue is not the word I would use." she replied hotly, turning her cold gaze on the dual kings. Darius dropped his hand from her back.

"If King Darius liberated you from the Dark One, then he surely saved your life." James said. Lynae turned her sour gaze on him.

"You've been lied to." she said. "My life wasn't in any danger." The visiting king and queen exchanged a look with one another, then with Darius.

"It's why I sent for you." he replied to their unvoiced question, his own voice betraying the agitation he felt. He looked to the Blue Fairy for help.

Abruptly, the little woman's light got a lot brighter and then there was a dazzling flare. Lynae squeezed her eyes shut against it, but it did not stop the pounding that rocked her skull. She rubbed her forehead. When she reopened her eyes another person was standing in the room.

No…not another person. The Blue Fairy had gone life-sized. She was a bit shorter than everyone else, but otherwise a regular woman. She was a brunette with big brown eyes. When she shimmied her shoulders, her wings disappeared. She strode right up to Lynae and stared into her eyes. The Blue Fairy then closed her lids and inhaled deeply. The others in the room frowned in confusion and looked bewilderingly at one another.

The Blue Fairy's eyes suddenly popped open. She stepped back, a stunned look on her face. "How did you get here?" she whispered.

Lynae was looking down at the woman like she was crazy. She pointed at Darius. "_He_ kidnapped me."

Darius smirked.

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "You're not supposed to be here."

Lynae _almost_ bounced up and down on her toes. "That's what I've been trying to tell him!"

Darius, not liking the way the conversation was headed, stepped forward. "Is she under a spell, or isn't she?"

"No." the fairy answered him, her eyes still on Lynae.

"Hah! I told you." she gloated, smiling for the first time since she had set foot in this place. Darius exchanged a look with Idrus, who had been listening and watching the proceedings intently. James and Snow did the same. Darius turned back to the fairy.

"No. She _has_ to be." he argued. Lyane couldn't help but think how the tables had turned.

"She's not, King Darius." the Blue Fairy insisted. "Rumplestiltskin doesn't cast spells."

"That's right." James spoke up. "He makes deals."

"Deals you regret having made." his wife added.

The Valinmorian king appeared defeated. He glanced at Lynae with sadness in his coal black eyes as though he had been expecting a different outcome.

"Why did you sniff her?" Idrus asked the Blue Fairy.

"Because she smells different."

"I don't smell anything." Darius said.

"Only those who wield magic can." the fairy explained, still looking at Lynae.

"Why?" Idrus inquired.

"Because magic brought her here."

"How?" Snow White asked.

The fairy shook her head. "I don't know." she admitted. "But it was a mistake. It tried to send her back, but she ran. In the wrong direction, I'm guessing."

Lynae remembered the monster that had chased her through the woods. It had nearly scared her heart out of her chest. "You weren't there. How could you know that?"

"I'm a fairy." the woman replied simply.

Lynae was irked by the nebulous answer but didn't press the issue. "Are you trying to tell me that the beast that chased me through the woods was some kind of..." she had to pause to think of the appropriate words, "… magical manifestation trying to correct some mistake it had made?"

"It was."

"And you think I'm from another world, too?"

The fairy nodded. "You are."

Darius exploded. "This is madness! I did not request your presence to befuddle her mind further. I asked you here to-."

Idrus laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Darius fell silent.

"What are you talking about?" Idrus asked the fairy. "What do you mean another world?"

"She thinks I'm from another planet." Lynae answered, unwilling to believe such nonsense. "Which makes her just as crazy as Mr. Stiltskin."

"Then why do you still defend him?" Darius demanded to know.

Lynae almost growled at him. "Look. I don't owe you anymore explanations. I proved that I'm not under a spell, so whatever accountability you think you have for me is null and void. I'm leaving."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't beg. Just tell me where my things are so I can get out of here."

"What things?"

"The clothes I had on when you kidnapped me!"

Darius sighed in annoyance. "Shahla, I had those things burned."

Lynae's eyes bugged. "What? Why?"

"Because Rumplestiltskin gave them to you. They could have been part of the spell for all I know."

For a moment she thought about slapping him, but then figured it would be a waste of energy. The Blue Fairy had proven her point for her so there was no need to argue any further. She took a breath and rubbed her forehead. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm outta' here." She turned and started for the door.

Darius clutched her elbow. "Where are you going?"

Lynae snatched her arm out of his grip. "Home! Where else?"

"Be reasonable, shahla."

She pushed him… hard. "Stop calling me that!" she screamed. "I don't care what you say. I'm leaving!" She spun from him and almost ran smack into a pair of guards.

"No, you're not." Darius said as they spun her back around to face him. They each took an arm to keep her in place.

Lynae scowled him. "Is this were we are now? I'm _officially_ your prisoner?" She tried to shake out of the guards grip without success. "You're gonna' do the _exact_ same thing you accused Mr. Stiltskin of doing?"

"You're not a prisoner, shahla." Darius said calmly, gesturing to the guards to release her. They did so obediently. "I know you want to leave, but just think for a minute, all right? The nearest town is four hours away by carriage. That's at _least_ a day of walking. You don't have the right attire, you don't have any provisions _and_ it'll be dark soon."

"He's right." Idrus quickly agreed. "It would be rash to just walk out of here."

Lynae shot daggers at him. "I've about had it with you two's sense of decency."

"They're just trying to look out for you." Snow White reasoned, thinking Lynae might listen to someone of the same gender. "Just give it two more days."

"My wife and I will be leaving then." James spoke up. "We can take you home on the way back."

The thought of being here for another two days made Lynae want to scream, but even she had to admit that it seemed like the smart thing to do.

"She doesn't have two days." The Blue Fairy unexpectedly declared. All eyes settled on her.

"What do you mean?" Darius asked. "Why not?"

The fairy's brown eyes had turned sad as they focused on Lynae's face. "There's something you need to know," she began. "I'm sorry, but-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly, the double doors of the ballroom exploded off their hinges. One flew left, the other to the right. Everyone in the room ducked instinctively and the women screamed in fright. The flaps crashed against the far wall a few feet away with a loud clatter, shattering windows in the process. Darius grabbed Lynae and yanked her behind him. James did the same with Snow White.

The loud eruption as well as the crash of the doors rang through Lynae's head. It felt like her brain was pummeling itself repeatedly against her cranium. She slapped her hands over her ringing ears, her head pounding relentlessly. When the trilling in her ears lessened, she peeked around Darius. She saw a cloud of dust and debris over by the entrance. The two guards that had stopped her from leaving charged forward. They vanished into the haze… and abruptly came flying back out of it, each in opposite directions just like the doors. The others watched them soar in astonishment. The two guards landed a few feet away. They groaned in anguish and quickly lost consciousness.

That was all the three remaining men in the room needed to see. The ringing sound of multiple swords being drawn from their sheaths echoed throughout the vast room.

By the door, the dust was starting to settle. The Blue Fairy, whose magical eyes could see the best, gasped in fright. She quickly disappeared in a shower of sparkles and blue shine.

The attention of the five remaining occupants was on the door-less entry way. A tall, lanky figure stepped brazenly into view. Darius and Idrus tensed reflexively while Lynae's eyes widened in shock.

Now it was she who gasped…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Rescue

"Knock, knock." Rumplestiltskin jeered sarcastically. He wore black leather pants, knee-high brown leather boots, and a gold-toned shirt with puffy sleeves underneath an embroidered golden vest with a high collar. His hair fell in waves to his shoulders. His right hand was up by his head as though he was presenting himself to those assembled. The mottled-gray skin on his face and his odd-colored eyes were a mask of controlled rage as he stepped further into the room.

"Don't worry…we won't be disturbed." he informed menacingly.

Every heart in the room thudded in fear…save one, and that one leapt for joy.

"Mr. Stiltskin!" Lynae cried out in joy. Across the room Rumplestiltskin did a magnificent arm flourish before bowing at the waist.

The other three men in the room clutched the handles of their swords tighter. Any gesture made by The Dark One should be considered a threat.

Lynae started to run to her benefactor, but was blocked by Darius' out-stretched arm.

"Move!" she barked at him.

Darius' dark eyes pleaded with her. "I'm trying to protect you."

She was hearing none of it. "Get out of my way!" She shoved past him and ran straight for Rumplestiltskin. She slowed her pace just enough so she wouldn't completely bowl him over as she threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his chest, felt his chin on the crown of her head, the warmth of his hand on her back as he returned her affection.

Darius' chest burned with resentment and anger.

"You're alive..." Lynae was blathering over and over again into Rumplestiltskin's vest.

"What made you think otherwise?" he asked in mock seriousness. He finally pulled her arms from around his neck and set her back. He wiped her tears away and gave her a once over.

"Nice dress." he commented. The sour look on his face made it clear he thought the outfit was hideous. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. A gust of dark purple smoke surrounded Lynae. Believing that Rumplestiltskin was attacking her, Darius started to rush forward, but was grabbed by Idrus.

When the smoke dissipated, Lynae saw that the dress was blissfully gone, replaced by the outfit she was wearing the first day she'd come to the Dark Castle. Her hair was no longer in a braided up do, but hanging down her back and around her shoulders.

Rumplestiltskin lilted a laugh and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "Ah, much better."

Lynae squealed in delight. "I'm so glad you're back!" She threw her arms around his neck again.

"Yes, yes, I'm alive." he parroted in that whiny voice she'd missed so much. He edged her to the right. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to terrorize people here."

"Oh, sorry." she replied, dropping her arms and moving out of the way. "Forgot myself for a moment. Carry on."

Rumplestiltskin turned his focus back on the others in the room. "Ah…if it isn't the farm boy turned king and his fairest little wife." he said, rubbing his palms together and moving closer. "Aren't you two living happily ever after." He mocked, wiggling his black-tipped fingers at them.

James pointed his sword at him with one hand while keeping his wife safely behind him with the other. "Why aren't you dead?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head at him and tisked. "And after all I've done for you."

Coming to close for James' liking, he swung his rapier in the air between them. His adversary stopped, but not from fear.

"Calm down, loverboy." Rumplestiltskin whined at James. "I'm not here for you." He turned his sinister gaze on Darius and Idrus. The brothers drew their shoulders back and raised their chins, on the defense. "Why don't you and your lovely wife leave while you still have the ability to?" He suggested, his eyes still on the dual kings.

James shook his head vigorously, his sword up. "I don't run from battles."

"Go." Idrus told him. "Get your queen to safety."

James started to protest, but Snow White was pulling him along. "Let's go get help." she suggested. With a sigh, James lowered his weapon and led them out of the room.

Rumplestiltskin rubbed his hands together. "Now-" he said, glancing from one man to the other. "Which one of you _naughty_ little kings shot me through the heart with an arrow?" His voice was neither nasally or whiny, but low and dangerous. Idrus' forehead crinkled and Darius' eyes narrowed, but neither said a word. "Come, come. Don't be shy now."

Idrus stepped forward. "I did."

"No!" Darius protested, stepping up as well. "I shot you."

Rumplestiltskin sneered. "How noble." he said drily. "Such brotherly affection. Moms and Daddums must be proud."

Quickly, Darius pointed the tip of his sword at his foe's scrawny neck. "What do you want with Lynae?" he demanded to know.

The gray-skinned man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Certainly not the same thing you want with her." He waggled both brows lasciviously then looked over his shoulder to his ward. "Lynae, my dear, haven't you wondered why he calls you '_shahla'_?"

Darius stared at the man with wide eyes, wondering how he knew that. A few paces away, Lynae had her thumbs hooked on her belt loops watching the proceedings with interest, trying to ignore her headache. She frowned in confusion. "…Um…"

Rumplestiltskin turned back to Darius, whose sword point was still at his neck. "You'll have to forgive her. She can be a bit-" he wiggled his fingers next to his temple, crossed his eyes, and made an unintelligible sound. "Not her fault." He looked back to Lynae again. "Congrats on your betrothal!"

Lynae's eyes went all buggy as she looked from her benefactor to Darius. "Excuse me?"

Rumplestiltskin lilted. "That's what _shahla_ means in the far away land of Valinmoro. Engaged."

Lynae set hard eyes on Darius. She marched right up to him and knocked his sword aside. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The king started to speak and then stopped as if he didn't know where to start. Finally, he took a breath and said, "I…was going to ask you to marry me after you were freed from whatever spell he had you under. I thought that's what was making you so resentful of me."

She finally understood the look of utter disbelief on Darius' face- and his subsequent anger- when the Blue Fairy told him she wasn't under any type of charm. He must have assumed that once the enchantment was removed, the veil would be lifted and she'd see him for the courageous hero that had saved her from her terrible fate at the hands of the Dark One.

"I was _resentful_ because either you or your brother _shot_ my friend!"

"Lynae, he is _not_ your friend!" Darius countered. "He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself! Why can't you see that?"

She looked at him with disgust. "You can drop the righteous act, Darius." She jabbed a finger at him. "You were never going to let me leave here with Snow White and James. You planned on keeping me here with you for the rest of my life."

"Because I love you!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the ballroom.

Lynae shook her head at him and held up a palm. "If that's your definition of love, then I'll take my chances with Mr. Stiltskin. At least I know where I stand with him." She tossed him one last sour look before turning and walking away.

"Shahla, no, please…" Darius started to follow, but in a blink, Rumplestiltskin jumped in front of him and grabbed his throat.

"I think she's made her choice." he growled, all mirth and merriment gone from his voice. Snapping into action, Idrus raised his sword. Before he could bring the weapon down, though, his neck was caught in a vice grip as well. Both of the brother's swords clattered to the floor. They clawed at their adversary's exceptionally tight hold, gasping for air and for freedom. The Dark One soon had them on their knees before him.

"I'll make you both a deal." Rumplestiltskin said to the two choking men, falling back on his old ways. "If the one who _truly_ shot me with an arrow confesses, I'll let the other live." He loosened his hold on their throats, but only enough for them to inhale just a whisper of oxygen. "Generous offer, I'd say. Just think of it: no more sibling rivalry. The throne of Valinmoro will be yours alone." He glanced from one brother to the other.

"Whaddaya' say, Your Majesties?" he pressed, voice merry once again, his brows up, his funny-colored eyes roving over each of them in turn. "Do we have an accord?"

Darius and Idrus held the other man's gaze bravely. Neither so much as twitched a facial muscle to accept the deal.

"Then die together." Rumplestiltskin said his voice evil once again, his clutch tightening. The brothers' eyes squeezed shut against the pain and lack of air. They scratched like madmen at their enemy's fingers fruitlessly.

Rumplestiltskin's own face was contorted in a rage so fierce that the power of it flowed down his arms and hands and into Darius and Idrus. "You have _no_ idea what you took from me." he growled at the kings. The anger of The Dark One manifested on the two men's pain-etched faces, turning their skin the same ugly shade of gray. Malevolence settled over the three of them like a heavy blanket, blackening out the windows, the walls, and the floors. He could feel the men's life draining out of them, just as he felt his own life seeping away in the ditch on the side of the road. He reveled in the sensation.

Abruptly, a calm as peaceful as a blue sky after a thunderstorm descended out of the gloom with just a touch. Only two other people could do this for him- one was dead, the other was in a different world. Lynae was at Rumplestiltskin's side, her hand wrapped around the crook of his right arm. He looked down into her honey-brown eyes and the blanket of rage lifted.

"I want to go home." she said quietly, her eyes pleading. He held her gaze for a moment, struggling to come to a decision. Finally, he turned back to the kings.

"She just saved your life." he hissed. He shoved them, releasing his hold on their necks. Darius and Idrus fell onto their backs, sucking in precious air. They coughed and gagged and clutched at their sore throats. Rumplestiltskin turned himself and his ward away from the dual emperor's. Grandly, he led them out of the ballroom.

On their way through the high-vaulted ballroom doors, he peered down at Lynae and smirked in irritation. "Anyone ever tell you what a fun-stealing buzz-kill you are?"

She laughed.


End file.
